In Regards To Love – Insane And X-Rated
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Fed up of being the third wheel Phichit calls the number of a Love Guru from the internet. After a marginally insulting first meeting he's sceptical but he'll give the guy a chance. When he actually gets to know Chris though he's intrigued. He's attractive, he's interesting and he going to turn Phichit's world on his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, brand new story for February :D I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you all think I'm as funny as I do in regards to Yuuri's boyfriend's name XD**

The more Phichit thinks about it, it's the laugh that he finds the most jarring. Out of everything he doesn't like about Yuuri's boyfriend Jerry (and, dear god, are there a lot of things) his braying laugh is by far the most egregious. The way he throws his head back and lets out a serious of incredibly loud sounds like a donkey giving birth is both painful for the eyes and the ears. Of course he puts up with him though because he loves Yuuri and sometimes it's the only time he gets to spend with his best friend as Jerry gets weirdly over-protective, even of him. Yuuri knows that Phichit doesn't particularly like Jerry but he appreciates the effort he puts in to be as nice as possible when he's around him.

"You didn't have to come keep my company," Yuuri chuckles as Phichit only just succeeds in hiding his shudder of revulsion at a tasteless joke from Jerry's friend Josh. They've come out to celebrate Jerry and his friends wrapping up on a new series they've all been a part of. The bar isn't the nicest place they could have gone to but it's not a dive either, which is something. Yuuri asked Phichit to keep him company as he doesn't know everyone working on the series and it wasn't like Phichit was actually doing anything tonight.

"No but you're my friend and I didn't want to leave you alone with these weirdos," Phichit tells him. "Besides you can't tell me that all their actor talk is actually interesting, half of what they're saying I don't think are actual words."

"Sometimes it is," Yuuri says. "Most of the time I don't really know what they're talking about and just let it gloss over me."

"You have to hear about his job all the time, does he ever ask you about yours?" Phichit asks.

"You make it sound like he barely acknowledges that I exist," Yuuri says giving Phichit a reproachful look.

Phichit grimaces, ashamed. Yeah, it probably does sound like he hates Jerry (because he does) but Yuuri loves him so he should be making more of an effort. "Sorry," he says. "I'm sure he's great, I just... find him very difficult to deal with."

"Is that because after three years of my dating him he still refers to you as 'Yuuri's friend'?" Yuuri asks.

"That is one of the reasons yes," Phichit replies. He doesn't know whether it's just laziness, arrogance or Jerry hates him as much as Phichit hates him but he has never stopped referring to him as 'Yuuri's friend' when introducing him to people. It's irritating and just down right rude so, of course it's not going to warm him up to the guy. "But I will make more of an effort," he says. "I know you like him so I'll try harder."

"All I want is for you guys to get along," Yuuri says. "You're my best friend, he's my boyfriend – I just want you two to be able to be in the same room as each other without you wanting to rip his head off."

Phichit raises an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Okay maybe that's asking a little too much." Yuuri sighs. "I just want you to be able to have a conversation where you don't get mad at him once in a while."

"I'll try..." Phichit says flatly.

"I will talk to him as well," Yuuri says. "He knows your name, he is literally just doing it because he thinks it's funny now."

"He has a weird sense of humour."

Yuuri takes a sip of his drink with a resigned look in his eye, like he _knows_ that Jerry has an odd sense of humour. Of course he knows, he has to live with it. "Anyway enough about him what about you?"

"What about me?" Phichit asks.

"It's been a while since you split up from... what was his name?"

"You mean the guy with the ponytail?" Phichit asks.

"Yeah him."

"You know what, I don't even remember," Phichit says, chuckling wryly. "Let's just say it's been a while."

"And?" Yuuri presses.

"And nothing," Phichit lies. He hates talking about his love life and talking about it it ear shot of Jerry is an extra level of embarrassing just in case he overhears and decides to broadcast it to the entire table.

"Oh come on, you can tell me," Yuuri says. "It feels like ages since we got to talk about something like this."

"It kind of has been," Phichit sighs.

"And I'm sorry," Yuuri says taking Phichit's hand and giving in a squeeze. "I know I've been really busy with work and spending a lot of time with Jerry so I haven't exactly had a lot of spare time to catch up with you."

"It's fine," Phichit says waving him off.

"No come on tell me," Yuuri practically whines. "Like you said listening to all their actor talk is really boring sometimes."

"Okay fine," Phichit relents unable to resist Yuuri's puppy-dog eyes anymore. The bastard knows they work on him but Phichit can't be too mad at him, he has been avoiding the subject for as long as he possibly can. "Being single sucks."

"It can't be that bad," Yuuri chuckles.

"Says Mr Been In A Relationship For Three Years."

"Okay fine."

"It just sucks because everything is so geared towards couples these days and people look at you like you're some kind of social pariah if you tell them you single. Or worse you get the pity 'aww I'm sure you'll find someone soon'," Phichit grumbles playing with the tip of his straw, using it to swish the ice around in his glass.

"Okay note to self, don't say that," Yuuri chuckles.

"If you do I'm leaving."

"Have you thought about online dating?" Yuuri asks.

Phichit pulls a face. "No thank you. You have no idea what kind of nutters you're going to find online."

"I met Jerry online."

Phichit doesn't even have to verbally say _case and point_ , his facial expression does the talking for him. "Anyway..." he says after a longer than necessary pause, "I have tried it before and I kept getting dick pics I didn't want."

"Okay so I'm guessing that Grindr's out then," Yuuri says, his shock at the unsolicited dick pics evident in his voice.

"Tried it, didn't work," Phichit says.

"Is it just that there's no one you like the look of or are they all just douche-bags?" Yuuri asks.

"Little of Column A, little of Column B," Phichit replies. "All a lot of them want to do is talk about themselves, or their exes, and their kind of inconsiderate as well. God, my sister was right, chivalry really is dead..." He stares off into space thinking about just how insufferable Yi-an would be if he ever told her that she was right about something.

Yuuri chuckles. "What about work?" he asks. "Don't people meet people through that these days?"

"And that would be great if I didn't work in an office _dominated_ by women," Phichit replies, sighing.

"Ah... yeah not what you're really going for is it?"

"I don't really know anymore," Phichit sighs, shaking his head. "I mean I know I've had boyfriends in the past but maybe that's where I'm going wrong. I'm just not attracted to any of the women at work because, aside from about two of them, they're all the wrong side of fifty."

"Ah..."

"Plus the only people who call me at work are usually calling to yell at me for something so it's not like I'm in any danger of finding The One there," he adds. He's being pessimistic, he knows he is but after a goof five years of being single and not really finding anyone that he would even want to consider dating he has every reason to be.

"Well how about one of Jerry's friends?" Yuuri offers. "You can also meet people through acquaintances you know."

Phichit wrinkles his nose in mild disgust. That idea is not in any way appealing. "Really?" he asks. "Can you really see me with any of them?"

"What about Joel?" Yuuri asks casting a glance at the quietest one of the group, sitting on the sidelines (much like themselves) and nursing a drink. "Joel's nice."

"Joel's a freak," Phichit replies. "Last time I came to one of these things with you he got drunk and told me all the things he wanted to do to me and they were fucked up."

"Oh my god!" Yuuri cries. "What was it?"

"I don't really want to repeat it," Phichit says with a shudder. "Let's just say that I'm not letting him anywhere near my hamsters."

"Oh my god..."

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm sure there's one of them who is nice," Yuuri offers, trying desperately to salvage the situation.

"Sorry hun, the answer's still no," Phichit says. "They're all a bit weird and I don't know if I want to take that chance."

"Well you're going to have to take some chances," Yuuri tells him and Phichit doesn't have the heart to point out that he sounds exactly like his mum.

"I know and chances will be taken, just not tonight," Phichit says.

"Good," Yuuri smiles, "because you deserve to find someone nice."

"So do you," Phichit says sincerely.

"I have someone nice," Yuuri states.

"Yeah if _you_ end up with _that_ ," Phichit says gesturing to Jerry who seems to be in the process of trying to balance spoons on each oh his ears, "what am I going to end up with?"

Yuuri chuckles, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. "Say what you like, we work really well together."

"Really?" Phichit asks, incredulously before checking himself. "No, I shouldn't judge. You're my best friend and I will tolerate him."

"Thank you, that's all I ask," Yuuri smiles. "'Cause I love him and he loves me."

"Well that's good at least," Phichit says. "I'm sorry I give the crazy ginger monkey such a hard time, I just think you could do so much better."

"If you say so," Yuuri says, his self-confidence issues beginning to bleed through again. He takes another sip of his drink before he picks up his phone to check the time. "Anyway I better head off to work, there's a big party at the rink tonight and if I'm late Yuko will go spare."

"Fine," Phichit sighs theatrically. "Go and enjoy your evening of making sure that kids don't fall over on the ice."

"Thanks," Yuuri laughs, getting to his feet. "I'm just going to say goodbye to Jerry. Are you going to stay?"

"Oh god no," Phichit says downing the remainder his drink and also getting to his feet. "If you're going I'm not staying. Aside from anything else Joel looks like he's had just enough to drink to try again to convince me to go to bed with him and the answer will always and forever be a resounding no."

Yuuri chuckles. "You going to call it a night?"

Phichit shrugs. "I might go over and see Guan-Hong," he replies. "He sent me a text earlier and asked if I was free so I'll stick my head in and say hi."

"Well say hello from me," Yuuri tells him as he pulls him into a hug, "and text me when you get there."

"You'll get an Instagram update," Phichit assures him. "Have fun at work."

"Thanks I will."

He leaves Yuuri to say his goodbyes to Jerry and heads out into the chill of the evening, stuffing his hands in his pockets for warmth. It's not far from the bar to Guan-Hong's so he'll brave the cold for a little while. Even though he's lived in Detroit for a good few years now he always forgets just how cold it gets in the evenings, especially when it's been a dull day. He shoots off a quick text to Guan-Hong to let him know that he's coming and gets a very excited message back. _At least my friends are always happy to see me..._

Phichit tries not to think too much about his conversation with Yuuri as he walks, opting for keeping his eyes on the pavement in front of him, but it's difficult. Now that he's addressed the fact that he's desperately single he's finally started noticing the sea of happy couples he seems to be drowning in. It's irritating _and_ unfair. He's never thought about it before... well, it's never been a noticeable problem before. When he was younger he never gave a passing thought to the fact that his friends were getting into relationships with partners and he was sitting in the corner on his phone.

His last break up had been a good few years ago and, even though he doesn't exactly miss the guy, he misses the closeness of having someone to just cuddle up to on the sofa. He can't exactly do that with Yuuri when Jerry is around and the hamsters are a bit small. _It's fine_ , he thinks to himself, _I've got friends I can hang out with, I don't need a boyfriend to have a good time._ This revelation is somewhat shattered when he gets to Guan-Hong's and Leo answers the door, beaming at him.

"Phichit!" Leo cries, dazzling smile and his usual soft charm radiating from him.

"Hey Leo," Phichit says trying not to feel too disappointed. He loves Leo – he's been friends with him almost as long as he has Guan-Hong but since the two of them decided to get together they have been very lovey-dovey with each other (and a little too heavy on the PDA). It's very sweet but Phichit has literally just come from being the third wheel to one couple and now is about to spend the rest of the night the same way.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Leo asks as he closes the door behind Phichit. "I was going to make some tea or we can crack open a few beers."

"Beer sounds good," Phichit says with a smile. American beer isn't exactly his choice of beverage but he's going to need something to take the edge of being stuck in the middle of the two love birds.

"Hey Phichit," Guan-Hong calls, sticking his head round the door to the living room. "You arrived just in time, we were about to stick on a movie."

"Oh cool, what are you watching?" he asks.

"Gone With The Wind," Leo replies. "Guan-Hong's never seen it."

"I'm really excited," Guan-Hong smiles like a child faced with the prospect of sweets.

"Okay," Phichit says, fake smile at the ready. _Holy shit that film is four hours long! He's going to get bored twenty minutes in and they're going to start making out..._

"You ever seen it before?" Leo asks as he hands Phichit a beer and turns out the overhead light, leaving them bathed in the light from the TV screen.

"Once," Phichit replies, privately thinking that once was enough. "It was good."

"No spoilers," Guan-Hong pouts as he curls up on the sofa, cuddling up to Leo's side.

"Then I won't say anything else," Leo says as he hits the play button. He presses a kiss to Guan-Hong's hair, wrapping an arm around him and Phichit realises that he can't be too mad as they are very cute together.

He is right though. About twenty minutes to half an hour into the film Guan-Hong beings to get restless. It's a small sofa and Phichit can feel him fidgeting slightly next to him. He tries to focus as much energy as he can on Rhett and Scarlett but that becomes next to impossible as he hears the tiniest of moans from Guan-Hong. _I swear to god, if they start jerking each other off I'm out of here faster than you can say frankly my dear I don't give a damn..._

Phichit takes a swig of his beer and tries to ignore what's going on next to him. Thankfully it doesn't seem to get any heavier than slightly too noisy kissing every once in a while but it's still enough for him to feel like the third wheel and pray that the next three hours is swift. Resolve hardened he vows that he is going to make some changes in his life and get out there and find someone. _Next time I'll be the one making people uncomfortable by being all over my boyfriend 'cause I sure as hell can't keep being in the background of everyone else's relationship..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Evening everyone, wanted to upload this earlier but there seemed to be a few site issues. Anyway here it is, hope you enjoy it :)**

By the time Phichit stumbles through his front door it's nearly half past two in the morning and he's more than a little bit tipsy. When you're watching a four hour film with your friends making out next to you for about two and a half hours of said film you're going to find something to do to pass the time. Phichit's method of distraction just so happened to be beer.

He flops down onto the sofa, trying to stay vertical long enough to get his shoes off. Once done he flops down, letting himself fall into cushions. The sounds of his hamsters snuffling around in their cage keeps him relatively alert otherwise he would probably have passed out as soon as his head hit something soft. He rolls onto his back and looks at the ceiling, sighing to himself. Yuuri and Jerry, Guan-Hong and Leo, Yi-an and her new tight vest wearing boyfriend... Phichit is surrounded by couples and it's exhausting.

If it was just not being with anyone he'd probably be fine (at least he hopes he's not that lonely) but it's the fact that no one seems to even be showing the slightest bit of interest in him... apart from Joel and the less said about him the better. _There must be something I can do..._ The more he thinks about it the more he knows that something needs to change and soon but the next question is how is he going to do that. Online dating hasn't worked but that doesn't mean that the internet is going to fail him entirely.

Room spinning slightly he heaves himself to his feet and staggers to his bedroom. Flopping down on his bed he opens his laptop and finds his way too Google. Unsure of where to start he simply types in dating and hits _Search._ That may have been a mistake as all that offers is page after page of online dating sites and while he's sure that there are some lovely people registered on those sights it's having to wade through all the rest of the shit in order to find them. As he said to Yuuri he's not doing that again, not after last time. Not after the guy who wouldn't stop talking about hunting for twenty straight minutes and another who kept asking if he was a lady-boy as soon as he found out he was from Thailand.

Resigning himself to being single forever he's about to give up and go to YouTube to watch videos of puppies when a site right at the bottom of the page catches his eye. _Looking for love? Give Christophe a call!_ Phichit has to read that a few times before he's sure that he's understood what it is he's actually looking at.

Interest piqued he clicks on the link. In the snippet underneath it says that this Christophe guy is some sort of love guru. The clarification is good as that tag line could easily make him sound like a prostitute and there is still a part of Phichit that wonders if he's just been directed to a porn site as it loads. He is, however, pleasantly surprised as when the page finally loads it is a very professional looking site showing off a number of pictures of happy couples.

 **'I thought after my girlfriend Anya left me that it was the end of the world but thanks to Christophe I was able to move on and find love again – Georgi Popovich pictured above with new wife Darya'**

Phichit looks at the couple, how happy they look together and the idea slowly taking root in his brain seems more and more attractive with each passing second. He scrolls down to the next photo of two men ( _good to know he doesn't discriminate_ ) looking at each other like they're the only two people in the entire world.

 **'When my sister Sara met her girlfriend I felt lonely – it had been just the two of us for so long and then I was suddenly on my own a lot more. I found Christophe and through him he helped me to find Emil and I've never been happier. He's the best thing that ever happened to me and I have Christophe to thank for that – Michele Crispino pictured above with Emil Nekola'**

 _Okay this is promising, this is very promising._ If this guy is as good as everyone says he is then he should be able to find someone for even Phichit to go out with. He finds the **About Christophe** section and clicks the link. It takes him to a page with the photo of an absolutely gorgeous man in the top left corner, smiling coquettishly at the camera and winking.

 **'My name is Christophe Giacometti and if you're unlucky in love then I can help you. I can help you to love the quirks about yourself that you hate and show you that other people will love them too. I know all there is to know about the language of love and I can teach you all of my secrets in order for you to find that special someone who's been looking for you just as long as you've been looking for them.**

 **My track record speaks for itself and I have a 100% success rate in finding people 'The One'. So if you're fed up of being single but the world of online dating just isn't working out for you or if you're sick of swiping right and are looking for someone then look no further. I am guaranteed to help you find your true love. Just think of me as your very own fairy godmother because I can turn any frog into a prince with the wave of my magic wand ;)'**

There's a bit more about him but Phichit can feel his eyes drooping ( _thank god it's Saturday tomorrow_ ). He bookmarks the page and closes down his computer. Shrugging out of his clothes he makes a promise to himself that if he still thinks it's a good idea in the morning when he's sober then he'll call this Christophe guy and see if he can help him. He barely has time to slip under his covers before the alcohol properly sets in and he falls asleep.

The following morning Phichit wakes up to a hangover and a text from Joel asking why he left so early and that he should have stayed because he ' _would have made it worth his while_ '. Phichit pulls a face at the screen and is about to huddle back down under his duvet until the thumping in his head has stopped but then he remembers the fruits of his internet searching.

Grabbing his laptop he switches it on and finds Christophe's site again. The phone number is printed on practically every page so, resolve hardening, Phichit types it into his phone and hits call before he can convince himself that this is the worst idea in the world. He waits... and waits... and waits. Casting a glance over at his clock he realises that at quarter to nine on a Saturday morning it might be a bit early for some people and is about to give up when someone on the other end picks up the phone.

"Hello?" a smooth, velvety voice says.

"Um... hi," Phichit stammers, his voice croaky from lack of use and the hangover, "do I have the right number for Christophe Giacometti?"

"That all depends on who is asking for him," the man says, a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Um... I er... I found your website last night," Phichit stammers, "and I was wondering if you could possibly help me find someone." Now that he's called he feels ridiculous but he's started this now so he might as well go for broke.

A chuckle down the phone. "Well you've called the right person, unless of course you think I'm a PI."

"Yes," Phichit bursts, unable to keep in the elation that this isn't all some kind of scam and then realises how that must sound considering Christophe's last statement. "I mean no. I am looking for someone... romantically."

"Then I am Christophe Giacometti: Love Guru," Christophe says.

"Great!" Now Phichit's here he doesn't actually know what to do from here.

"And your name is?" Christophe presses when it becomes obvious that Phichit has lost the capacity for speech.

"Oh! Um... P... Phichit Chulanont," he stammers. He's going to blame his ineptitude on the hangover this morning.

"Well P... Phichit Chulanont," Christophe says, a teasing tone in his voice, "I never take on a client without meeting them first so where do you live?"

"Detroit, just off Arden Park Boulevard," Phichit replies.

"Fantastic. Happy coincidence that we're in the same city," Christophe says. "That makes this so much easier. We can even meet today if you're hoping to start this process sooner rather than later."

"Y... yeah that would be great," Phichit says a little taken aback by how efficient this guy seems to be. _He's not messing around with this..._

"Fantastic," Christophe says, "no time like the present. Do you know JJ's?"

"Yeah I know JJ's," Phichit replies, head still spinning at how fast this is all moving. He thought this phone call was going to be a complete bust or he would have to wait ages to be seen but he was clearly wrong on both fronts.

"Good. Meet me there at twelve o'clock, don't be late," Christpohe tells him.

"Okay," Phichit just about has time to get out before the line goes dead.

He lets his hand drop and his phone slip out of it onto his bed. All he can do for a good few minutes is stare off into space trying to wrap his head around the conversation he's just had. In the space of five minutes he's gone from absolutely no hope at all to meeting the man who is going to completely change his love life. It's surreal, exciting and terrifying in equal measure and he's not quite sure what to feel first or what to do.

A long, shaking exhale huffs past his lips. "Fuck me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, hope you enjoy this, poor Phichit doesn't know what's hit him**

JJ's is a quaint little café round the corner from the main road run by a very attractive Canadian man and his equally attractive wife. He gives Phichit a dazzling smile and a sexy wink as he hands him a cup of coffee and a double chocolate chip muffin. Phichit wonders if his wife knows that he blatantly flirts with the customers but then he catches her eye and she blows him a kiss. Clearly they're both just very overly friendly with everyone, not that he's really complaining the attention is quite nice.

He finds himself a table in the corner where he can keep an eye out for Christophe (and hide if he decides to chicken out of the whole thing) and begins to pick at his muffin. He hasn't eaten much since he woke up, nerves preventing him from being able to process anything aside from toast and he's only just about managed to shake the hangover. His nerves seem to be stopping him from being able to enjoy the muffin though. _What if he laughs at me? What if he takes one look at me, says he can't help me and I'm back to square one? What if..._

"Hi," a velvety voice says and Phichit's head snaps up. In all his worrying he's forgotten that he's actually supposed to be looking for someone. If he thought the Christophe on the website was attractive the real thing is like a work of art and that picture does not do him any justice in the slightest.

"H... hi," Phichit stammers. He knows that his mouth is hanging open as he takes in just how attractive Christophe is but he can't seem to snap himself out of it.

"Are you Phichit Chulanont?" Christophe asks.

That breaks Phichit out of his stupor. He clears his throat and shakes himself. "Sorry," he says hurriedly. "I am, yes that's me."

"I really hoped it wasn't," Christophe says with a sigh.

"O... kay..." Phichit's not sure what to make of that. He's almost certain he's just been insulted but he's really not sure why.

Christophe pulls out the chair opposite Phichit's and sits down. "So you found my website and you need help finding a partner."

"Yes," Phichit replies, trying to take his eyes off the exposed column of Christophe's neck, privately thinking how nice it looks. _Don't fucking fall in love with him you idiot! He's supposed to be helping you here and not like that._ "I've not been overly lucky over the last few years and, I'm just kind of fed up with being the third wheel to my friends who all seem to have paired off with people."

"And when was the last time you were in a relationship?" Christophe asks.

"About three, four years ago, maybe," Phichit offers. "Might have been longer, I don't really have a calendar to hand."

"Oh..." Christophe says blinking at him, obviously shocked by this revelation.

"You sound surprised," Phichit says, unsure whether he should feel horrifyingly insulted by that or not.

"I am," Christophe says.

 _Okay so I should..._

"You were a lot nicer on the phone," Phichit says before he can stop himself and Christophe offers nothing more than a completely unapologetic shrug in return.

"So what are you looking for in a partner?" Christophe asks changing the subject rather abruptly. "Are you interested in men, women, both, not sure until you meet them? What am I working with here?"

"I guess I'm not really sure until I meet them," Phichit replies. "I mean I've mostly had boyfriends but it's not like I'm not interested in women at all. Does that make sense?"

"It does," Christophe replies, "and gives me the kind of idea of what to do with you."

"Do with me?" Phichit asks, the hint of fear in his voice incredibly noticeable and Christophe chuckles.

"Don't worry sweetheart it won't be anything painful," he replies.

"Okay." Phichit should feel comforted by that but he doesn't. In fact the prospect of suddenly putting his love life in the hands of a stranger is a lot more daunting than it had been this morning.

"I will tell you now that, while I won't make you do anything you're really not comfortable with, I will need you to trust me," Christophe says. "If I'm telling you to do something then it is for your own good and I'd prefer it if you didn't question it, understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good then we're on the same page at least."

"Can I ask you a question?" Phichit asks after a pause, his curiosity finally getting over his nerves. Christophe is rather intimidating and just sitting across the table from someone that attractive already make Phichit want to call the whole thing off and forget about it.

"Fire away," Christophe says stopping to take a sip of his own coffee.

"Are you single?" The words are out of Phichit's mouth before he can stop them and he's not overly sure that he had meant to ask that but it's done now.

Christophe raises an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Um... sure."

"I don't date clients," Christophe replies.

"That wasn't why I was asking but good to know," Phichit says, pulling off a small piece of muffin and popping it into his mouth. It's not like he thought that he had any chance in hell with Christophe but it's a comfort thing – one wouldn't want to go to a marriage councillor who's had six divorces, so it stands to reason that if a self proclaimed Love Guru is single then something doesn't quite add up.

"Yes I am single," Christophe says, "because I want to be," he adds in response to Phichit's incredulous look.

"Okay."

"Now are there any _intelligent_ questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Can I call you Chris?" Again it's out before he can stop it but he knows this time to just go with it. "Christophe is kind of a mouthful."

"As so many people have told me."

"What?" Was that supposed to be as dirty as it sounded or is Phichit just letting his mind wander into the gutter.

"If you must," Christophe says as if he hadn't answered before.

"Okay cool."

"Anything else?" Christophe asks.

"Not that I can think of," Phichit replies. There is probably something glaringly obvious that he's forgotten but he can always ask later.

"Well after that, against my better judgement I'm going to take you on," Christophe says with a smile.

"Really?" Phichit can't quite believe his ears as there was a part of him that still expected Christophe to tell him to get stuffed but if he says he'll take him on then he'll take him on.

"Yes, I like a challenge and you, my friend, are going to be a challenge."

"Thank you?" _Still not sure if he's insulting me or not..._

"Now, everybody's favourite subject: payment," Christophe says.

"Oh sure," Phichit says. _Of course he's going to want to get paid, he's not going to do this shit for free._ "How do you want to do it?"

"It's completely up to you," Christophe replies. "I can either set you a weekly fee that should cover everything or I can keep a tab open for you and you can pay me at the end."

"If you're happy for me to do that then I'll pay at the end," Phichit says privately calculating in his head just how much of a hit his bank account is going to take. _I really should have read the prices before I called him..._

"Whatever is easiest for you is fine with me," Christophe says with a smile. "I'm here to help you after all."

"Okay," Phichit beams, "and thank you so much for this."

"It's what I do," Christophe says.

"So when do you want to start?" Phichit asks after a pause. He hopes he doesn't sound too eager but he is rather. The idea of finally being able to get out of his romantic slump is a great comfort and he can't quite contain the tempest of emotions swirling through him.

"Meet me at New Centre One tomorrow at ten, everything should be open by then," Christophe says.

"At the mall?" Phichit asks.

"Yes."

"Why there?"

"Tomorrow I'm taking you shopping for new clothes," Christophe replies.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Phichit asks, already dreading the answer.

"I shouldn't have to dignify that with a response but you look like a twelve year old," Christophe replies bluntly.

Phichit just stares at him, mouth agape, unsure of what to make of that. _Yep... definitely insulting me._


	4. Chapter 4

**When you meet someone you fancy and need to go round to your friend's to pretend that you don't XD because of course Chris and Viktor are besties haha enjoy**

"I need a drink," Chris says almost as soon as Viktor opens the front door.

"It's half past one in the afternoon," Viktor replies, stepping to the side so that Chris can enter.

"You know, out of all of my friends who I could turn to at this time I did not expect judgement from you," Chris says raising his eyebrows at Viktor, mental ammunition at the ready of all the times Viktor has done something tragically stupid and has received no judgement whatsoever from Chris.

"I didn't say I was judging you, I want to know what we're celebrating," Viktor chuckles as he makes his way over to his drinks cabinet. "What are we drinking?"

"More like commiserating," Chris says. "Give me a Jack."

"Wow, that bad?" Vitkor asks as he pulls out a half full bottle of Jack Daniels and pours both himself and Chris a measure each.

"I have a new client," Chris replies, sitting down on the arm of Viktor's sofa.

"And...?" Viktor presses. "Normally that's a cause for _yes let's go out and buy some more cat toys_ not _come over to Viktor's and drink all his whiskey_."

"I never said I was going to have all of it but if you're offering," Christ chuckles as Viktor hands him his glass.

"So what are they like?"

"Hang on," Chris says awkwardly fishing his phone out of his pocket with one hand, "I'll find a picture."

"You already managed to get a picture of him?" Viktor asks in amazement. "That was fast or did you do it in secret, you sly dog."

"I found him on Instagram," Chris replies as he opens the app and finds Phichit's page. He opens up the first photo he can find that is just Phichit by himself (plus a couple of hamsters) and offers the phone to Vitkor.

Viktor takes it and looks at the photo. "Oh he's cute!"

"He's a walking disaster," Chris states.

"Really? He looks like a sweetheart."

"Yeah I thought so too," Chris says, "and then I met him."

"So what's wrong with him?" Viktor asks. He nudges Chris off the arm of the sofa, onto the actual sofa itself and sits next to him.

"I can't even begin to put it into words," Chris says as he takes his phone back.

Viktor studies him for a moment, narrowing his eyes. Chris is never this vocal about a client he's just met. Sure there have been some who have been irritating beyond all reason and Viktor's had to hear about them but only after Chris had gotten to know them. He usually waits a while before he forms an opinion of someone rather than just off the bat. The more he thinks about it the more obvious it is.

"You like him!" he says, smirking.

"What?" Chris asks looking at him incredulously.

"You think he's cute and, I'll bet, if things were different and you met him while you were out you would ask him to go on a date but now that he's a client you can't so you're doing everything you can to find fault with him," Viktor says triumphantly.

"That is so far from being it," Chris tells him. How on earth could Viktor think that was the case?

"If you say so," Viktor laughs.

"I am not the slightest bit interested in him!"

"Chris, darling, I've known you for nearly ten years now, you can't hide this from me," Viktor smirks and a muscle in Chris' jaw tenses.

"I am not interested in dating him this is strictly professional," he says as it clearly bears repeating.

"If you say so," Viktor grins.

"Remember when I said he was a walking disaster?"

"Then give me a comprehensive list of all the things that are wrong with him," Vitkor demands. "I mean look at him: he's the perfect combination between sexy and cute, he likes animals and he's clearly very social so what exactly is it that you find wrong with him?"

"Do you want to date him?" Chris asks raising an eyebrow at him turning the question around to Viktor so he doesn't have to answer. "Because it would make my job so much easier if you did."

"Sorry," Viktor says, "I have seen the love of my life and no one else will ever compare so I cannot help you here as much as I would like to."

"Oh yeah?" Chris asks raising an eyebrow at him. "And who might this be?"

"Just someone..." Viktor says, a smile creeping onto his lips and a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"The apparent love of your life should not be described as 'just someone'," Chris admonishes. "You should be gushing about them from the rooftops."

"Yeah... well..." Viktor hedges.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me about him, how was the party last night?" Chris asks.

"Filled with children," Viktor replies, laughing.

"Well it would be, this is what happens when you agree to chaperone at Mila's niece's party," Chris laughs. "Children are a given."

"Well the evening wasn't a total loss," Viktor says. "It was where I met _him_."

"Oh really? Did you actually speak to him or were you just gazing at him from afar and pining like a loser."

"I did get to speak to him, yes," Viktor replies.

"And?"

"Don't get too excited though," Viktor chuckles. "He's involved with someone."

"Ah yes that would throw a bit of a spanner in the works..."

"But he's lovely," Viktor sighs, obviously smitten. "He's got this cute little smile and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"Well if you don't get to see him again there is always my new client," Chris says with a shrug.

"Not if you get in there first," Viktor teases.

Chris sighs. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again."


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter, hope you all enjoy it :)**

Phichit stands outside the entrance of New Centre One waiting for Chris to arrive. He's early again and he knows it but Chris is kind of scary so there is no harm in turning up early. He has no idea what's in store for him today or how much exactly Chris is planning on making him spend. Actually meeting him in person was a very different experience from what Phichit thought it was going to be. Aside from the fact that he was a lot sharper then he expected he's really hot and Phichit knows that he's going to have to not stare at him too much otherwise he'll probably just get mad.

Realistically Phichit doesn't care what it is that Chris gets him to do as long as it helps him find someone. He's got a thick enough skin that he can take the jabs at his taste in clothes and any other ones Chris wants to throw in there as long as the end result is a success. As long as he ends up with a partner at the end of it he's pretty sure he'll do whatever Chris tells him to quietly and without too much complaint.

"Early again I see," Chris says from behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "It's a trait I'm beginning to like in you."

"Morning," he says turning to smile warmly at Chris who stops to eye him.

"What are you wearing?" Chris asks.

Phichit looks down at himself, confused. "It's a black jacket." He had thought that black was a relatively hard colour to wear and fuck up so it should have been fine but apparently Chris is still unhappy about it. "I thought it was inoffensive enough."

"And yet I'm still offended by it."

"Okay..."

"So let's get started," Chris says. "It seems I have a lot of work to do."

"Sure," Phichit says and follows him through the front doors.

As usual for a Sunday the place is pretty packed but it's only open until five so Phichit is pretty sure he can handle seven hours of Chris insulting him when it could easily have been more. As they walk he notices that Chris is turning quite a few heads. That might be because he's still wearing his sunglasses and they're inside but it could also be because he's insanely attractive. _They're probably wondering what the hell he's doing with me..._

"So where do you normally get your clothes from?" Chris asks, finally breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Um... cheep stores mostly," Phichit replies truthfully. _No point in lying, he'll find out eventually._ "I don't really think about it that much."

"Well there's your first problem," Chris says stopping in front of one of the designer stores Phichit has always walked past, dismissing as too expensive and not worth it in the slightest. _Who the hell wants to pay that much money for a pair of jeans that are more rips than denim when chub-rub can just as easily do that for you?_

"Are we going in here?" Phichit asks incredulously.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"What?"

Phichit grimaces, readying himself to be insulted again. "It's just that I'm pretty sure there isn't a single item of clothing in here that is under a hundred dollars."

"And?" Chris asks, clearly confused about what is wrong with that.

"And that seems a bit extortionate," Phichit offers.

Chris chuckles. "Look if it's price you're worried about I bring this store a lot of business and I know most of the staff so we'll see if we can cut you a deal."

"Yeah but..." He doesn't know how to put into words the other reason why he doesn't really want to go inside. The fact that these shops are always filled with people who are insanely hot (and that's just the staff never mind the other customers) and it's kind of intimidating is another reason why he'd rather stay out.

"You know what your problem is Phichit?" Chris asks.

"You're probably going to tell me," Phichit says.

"I am," Chris says. "Your problem is that you lack self-confidence. Not as much as some people but enough that you only buy clothes from the cheep stores. If you wear something that makes you look confident then you'll feel it."

"I can feel confident in something that doesn't cost the earth."

"If you say so but remind me when the last time you had a date was," Chris says and the smug smile on his face clearly shows that he knows he's won this round.

Phichit sighs in defeat. "Fine," he relents.

Chris places both hands on Phichit's shoulders. "Everything I'm doing, I'm doing in order to help you," he says. "So, bearing that in mind, will you just trust me?"

"Okay fine," Phichit says and Chris smiles.

"Good boy," Chris says. He takes a hand off Phichit's shoulder and gives him a light slap on the cheek. It's still enough to surprise but not enough to actually hurt all that much. "Shall we then?"

"What was that for?" Phichit asks, rubbing his cheek.

"Just checking to see if you're still awake," Chris grins.

"Great," Phichit sighs to himself. _This is going to be a long day... I agreed to this, I want this, this is helping..._

* * *

"So what exactly are you looking for in a partner?" Chris asks through the changing room door as Phichit pulls yet another layer on. So far he's got on a shirt, a sweater vest and now he's putting on a sports jacket on top of that. He hasn't looked at the price of any of these otherwise he'll probably faint and the heat of the layers is already starting to get to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you think about the kind of person you want to date and get down and dirty with what is it exactly that you're looking for?" Chris asks again, spelling it out so that there's no confusion.

"Um... I guess I haven't really thought about it much before," he says and he hasn't. It's so rare that he looks at someone and things ' _you're meeting all of my standards_ '. He doesn't want to voice this out loud as he's pretty sure Chris will yell at him. In reality he's probably going to get yelled at anyway for a half assed response.

"Are you being serious?" Chris asks.

"Well... yeah." _And here comes the getting yelled at..._

"That's stupid," Chris says. "You wouldn't buy a car without doing some research about the make and model first. You know the kind of thing that you're looking for when you step onto the lot so why would you try and navigate the dating world without having some idea of what you want as you do?"

"I suppose so..."

"So any ideas?" Chris presses.

"Well they should be nice," Phichit replies after a moment to think.

"Good start," Chris sighs and Phichit can practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Anything else?"

"I guess I'd like it if they were taller than me," Phichit says. "I mean they don't have to be a specific height or anything but just a little taller would be nice." He expects Chris to say something in response but when there _is_ no response he begins to wonder if he's actually just walked off and left him there. "Chris...?"

He opens the door to the changing room and sticks his head out. He sees Chris talking to a short guy (short than him anyway) with a dark undercut and a jaw that could cut glass. Chris is playing with the slightly longer hair at the crown of the man's head and rather than looking affronted the other man is actually smirking up at Chris, looking like he's greatly enjoying the attention.

"Chris..." he says again, this time a little louder and both men turn to look at him.

Chris flashes the man a smirk and a wink before he turns to Phichit. "Well look at you," he says with a smile. "Now doesn't that look so much better?"

"I am dying under all this."

"It will be worth it, trust me," Chris says, waving offhandedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Remember when I told you to trust me?" Chris asks.

"Yeah..."

"Then trust me," Chris grins. "Besides I'm sure Otabek here agrees with me."

"It is a popular combination with a lot of customers," the man, Otabek, offers. He's short, shorter even than Phichit, but he's well built and looks like he could give someone a right royal seeing to all night long. The smirk on his lips and the glint in his eye makes him even more attractive and Phichit has to admit it's quite intimidating – having both him and Chris appraising as if he were a piece of jewellery is not helping his already fraying nerves.

"Is overheating not a problem for them then?" Phichit mutters to himself, hoping to god that he isn't starting to sweat in the many layers.

"Yes, I think this is a very good look for you," Chris nods to himself, pleased with his handiwork. "Makes you look much more put together and sophisticated."

"Thanks," Phichit says allowing himself to smile at the rare compliment.

"But don't take my word for it if you'd like a second opinion," Chris says before turning to Otabek. "Would you sleep with him?"

Phichit can't believe his ears. _Did he actually just ask that to a total stranger? (Well total stranger for me anyway)._ "Jesus, Chris!" he cries, staring at them both in mortified horror.

Otabek looks him over for a moment with that intense gaze of his before flashing Phichit a very sexy smile. "Yeah probably."

"What?" Phichit asks, unable to believe his ears. _He did just say that right, I'm not imagining things?_ "Really?" He's so surprised he doesn't really know how to react with anything other than abject confusion.

Otabek raises an eyebrow at him and turns to Chris. "Yeah, now not so much."

"Harsh but fair," Phichit says, unsure whether the other two are actually listening or not.

Chris chuckles. "See this is your problem: as soon as you started doubting yourself Otabek lost interest and you went from 'probably' to 'no'."

"Yeah I got that," Phichit huffs, privately thinking that Chris really doesn't need to hammer it home.

Chris turns to Otabek. "You think you could go grab us one of the outfits on the mannequin out front, sweetheart?"

"Sure," Otabek replies.

"Thanks."

Phichit watches, wide eyed as Chris takes hold of Otabek's chin and tilts his face so that he can press a hot kiss to Otabek's lips. If it had been him there would be steam coming out of his ears as Chris pulls away (as Phichit is sure that there was tongue involved in that) but Otabek just smirks and shakes his head at Chris' antics before leaving. Phichit's pretty sure his mouth is wide open as Chris strides over to him and it's only confirmed when Chris taps the bottom of his chin, silently telling him to close it.

"See, confidence."

"If you say so," Phichit mutters, eyes still like saucers.

"If you think that no one wants to sleep with you, no one will want to sleep with you," Chris says taking Phichit's face in his hands. "If you start telling yourself that you are attractive and that people think you're hot then they will start to take notice. You're not unattractive, in fact you're very good looking, but you need to believe that people will want to sleep with you. Say it for me: I am a hot fuckable piece of ass that anyone would be happy to ride."

"Really?"

"Yes."

His face is on fire and with his hands on his cheeks like this Phichit knows that Chris will be able to feel the heat radiating off his skin. He takes a deep breath. "I... I am a hot fuckable piece off ass that anyone would be happy to ride," he stammers, voice low so that only Chris will be able to hear him.

"Atta boy," Chris says and gives his face another slap. "Next time louder."

"Please stop slapping me," Phichit huffs, fixing Chris with the most unimpressed look he can.

Chris laughs and slaps him again. "Never."


	6. Chapter 6

**I missed a trick and really should have uploaded a chapter of this on Chris' birthday, oops. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter**

Shopping with Chris is as weird an experience as Phichit thought it would be. In every single shop they go in Chris flirts outrageously with all the staff and tries to get Phichit to do the same. It would have been fine if it weren't so blatantly unfair. The first guy Chris tries to get him to try his new tactics on is a short, grumpy blond who only cracks a smile when Phichit walks into a display counter so he's pretty sure he was set up to fail with that one immediately.

All the while Chris is questioning him about what he wants from a potential partner and asking him about himself. Whenever he says something about himself that Chris deems unfit date conversation he makes a sound like a buzzer going off and gives him another slap. By the time they are done Phichit has lost count of the times he's been slapped in the face but he's pretty sure that he's been slapped more times today than he's ever been slapped in his life.

Once the shops are beginning to close and he's spent more money than he normally does in a month Phichit thinks that's it for the day but Chris has other ideas. He takes Phichit out to a bar. Phichit has no idea what for – maybe another futile experiment in flirting – but as Chris sets him up in a corner booth and buys him a drink he thinks that maybe they're going to talk about the best way for him to meet people.

He lulls himself into a false sense of security, thinking that this will be an easy conversation, so he is not prepared in the slightest for what comes out of Chris' mouth as he sits down opposite him.

"So how many people have you slept with?" Chris asks as blazé as if he's asking Phichit if he's having the chicken or the fish in a restaurant and Phichit realises that, while he's not prepared for it, he probably should have expected it.

"Excluding myself?" he asks before he can stop himself. That feels like a stupid question and the look on Chris' face clearly says that it _is_ a stupid question.

"Yes."

"Okay... no one," Phichit admits after a deep breath.

"What?" Chris asks after a pause. Clearly that wasn't the answer he either wanted or expected.

"I've never had sex with anyone," Phichit says spelling it out for him.

"Really?"

"It's not exactly through lack of trying," Phichit hisses as an Italian girl with legs that go on for days walks passed.

"Then why not?"

"I guess I was just waiting for the right person," Phichit says with a shrug. "I mean I don't want to screw just anyone, there has to be something that I really like about them."

"But you've had boyfriends in the past, right?" Chris asks.

"I have but it never got _that_ far," Phichit replies a little defensively. "We were either way too young to be doing that kind of stuff or it just didn't feel right."

"My god I didn't think people like you still existed!" Chris cries in exasperation. "I don't know whether to help you or euthanise you!"

"Wow, rude."

"I lost my virginity when I was fourteen," Chris tells him after a short pause and Phichit blinks at him in surprise, which only seems to amuse Chris greatly. "I can see you judging."

"I'm not judging," Phichit lies. He is a little bit – fourteen feels like way _way_ to young for someone to lose their virginity but at the same time he knows that he can't judge everyone by his standards. _Not everyone has the same hang ups about sex that you do..._

"I can assure you that it was entirely consensual," Chris says. "I knew what I was getting in to and he was only two years older than me so it was nothing that sordid."

"Okay."

"So you've really never had sex with anyone?" Chris asks after a pause.

"Nope."

"What's the closest you've ever come?"

"Probably with my last boyfriend," Phichit replies.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did he do?" Chris asks.

"You really want to know?" Phichit gives him an incredulous look but Chris' enthusiastic nod clearly says that he does. He sighs. Part of him can't actually believe that he's having this conversation but that has been true of every conversation he's had since he met Chris yesterday. "He jerked me off a few times."

"That's all?" Chris asks after he's had a moment to process this new piece of information. "Nothing else?"

"Not really."

"So you've never given anyone head... or had anyone give you head?" Chris asks, unable to believe his ears.

"Oh no, we did do that," Phichit replies, suddenly remembering.

"That memorable was it?" Chris chuckles as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I guess it can't have been..."

"Sweetheart it clearly wasn't if you didn't even remember it happening," Chris says and Phichit has to admit that he's right. "Probably why you didn't fuck him."

"Well that and other reasons," Phichit says.

"Sure, sure, your purity and all that," Chris says waving his hand.

Phichit wants to correct him or at least make more of a case for himself but he knows it will be futile. Chris has already made up his mind about his reasons for wanting to wait for the right person and there isn't a whole lot he can say that will change his mind.

"You know I don't think I can in all good consciousness send you out on a date like this," Chris says suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Phichit asks. This sounds ominous and he's not sure he likes where this is going.

"I mean I can't send you out into the world of giving it up on the first date a virgin," Chris replies.

"I'm sorry, who said anything about me giving it up on the first date?" Phichit asks incredulously.

"Most people do," Chris replies with a grin and a shrug.

"Yeah, well I'm not most people," Phichit says.

"I know," Chris says rolling his eyes.

"Besides what's you plan?" Phichit asks. "You clearly have one otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up."

"You and I are going to have sex," Chris says, casual as anything.

"Come again?"

"I can make you do that as well," Chris says. "It's not good sex if you only cum once and then it's over."

"You can't be serious," Phichit says.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Chris asks.

"Honestly, I can't tell," Phichit replies privately wishing that the drink Chris had bought him was something stronger.

"So here is my plan; you and I are going to have sex and then you can be let lose on the unsuspecting public," Chris says.

"Don't say it like that, it sounds creepy," Phichit says, fixing him with the most unimpressed look he can, "and have you not been listening to a word I've just said?"

"I have but realistically it's not a turn on for anyone, aside from a very select few people and you don't want to fuck them, to know that they're doing it with a virgin," Chris says. "Don't you want to know what you're doing before going in? I mean you wouldn't –"

"Is this going to be another car analogy?" Phichit asks cutting him off. "Because I can guarantee that I won't understand it if it is."

"Actually I was going to say that you wouldn't go into a new job having no idea what you were getting in to," Chris says. "Besides having sex with guys is very different to having sex with girls but you don't know how to do that either."

"Say it louder why don't you," Phichit deadpans.

"I'm just saying I have a lot of experience that I can share with you and it's so much easier than going in blind," Chris says. "You hired me to help you and I am offering to do just that in a slightly unconventional way."

"This is ridiculous," Phichit says shaking his head.

"This is happening," Chris tells him.

"No it isn't."

"You'll think about it and then you'll change your mind," Chris assures him.

"This isn't happening!"

"If you say so," Chris smirks taking a sip of his drink.

"It's not," Phichit insists.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**I meant to do this this morning, I should have done this this morning rather than having it sitting in the back of my mind all day like 'why didn't you do that, you're a fucking idiot!' Anyway here's the next chapter, a garbled author's note and some porn hope you enjoy it**

"So let me get this straight," Yuuri begins after Phichit has finished telling him the whole story of his activities last weekend with Chris, "you called a number that you found on the internet because this guy said that he could help you find a boyfriend?"

"When you say it like that it sounds bad," Phichit replies.

"Because, as your friend I have to tell you that it was kind of stupid and dangerous – he could have been anyone!"

"Okay well anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude," Phichit laughs.

"I'm serious," Yuuri says and Phichit can practically see, even done the phone, the worry on Yuuri's face. "What if he turned out to be a murderer or something?"

"I will admit I didn't exactly think of that," Phichit admits, he knows that's partially because he wasn't exactly thinking at all when he called Chris' number, "but I met him in a crowded café and I checked him out before I agreed to this." That second part is a little stretch of the truth but Yuuri doesn't need to know his research consisted of reading the website when he was a little bit hammered.

"If you're sure..." Yuuri says after a pause.

"I am, trust me," Phichit assures him. "He's not a murderer, he's not going to kidnap me and try to sell me, more than anything he's just kind of an asshole."

"But is he an asshole who's going to help you?" Yuuri asks with a chuckle.

"I hope so," Phichit says. "So far he just spends most of him time insulting me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I lost count of the times he insulted me when we went out on Sunday."

"Well..."

"He's kind of a flirt as well," Phichit says remembering that apropos of nothing kiss Chris gave Otabek at the shop.

"What?"

"He flirts with literally everyone," Phichit says.

"Does he flirt with you?" Yuuri asks. "Because _he_ might be interested in you."

"If he is it's buried deep down under a lot of hostility," Phichit replies. "He doesn't have time to flirt with me through all the insulting."

"Fair enough."

"Although he did find out that I've never had sex with anyone and he said that we needed to rectify that before I go out on a date," Phichti says offhandedly.

"What?!" Yuuri asks, confused. "How?"

"He says that he and I are going to have sex before he deems me suitable to go out on dates with people," Phichit replies.

"You have got to be joking," Yuuri says.

"Apparently he wasn't but I'm not buying it," Phichit says. "He talks a big game but I don't think we'll actually do it."

"Would you want to?" Yuuri asks.

Phichit shrugs even though Yuuri can't see him down the phone. "I don't know."

"Wait, are you actually considering it?" Yuuri asks, picking up on the uncertainty in Phichit's voice.

"I don't know," Phichit says again. "I mean it's not as it I'm having all the luck in the world with actually finding someone _to_ have sex with and he seems to know what he's talking about with all of this but at the same time it's kind of a big deal."

"Losing your virginity is a big deal," Yuuri says, "and he shouldn't just be so blazé about the whole thing."

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" Phichit asks. _Please don't say Jerry, please don't say Jerry, please don't say Jerry!_

"It wasn't Jerry," Yuuri says. _Oh thank god!_ "It was when I was nineteen with a guy called Junichi. He was nice but it didn't last, obviously."

"What was it like?" Phichit asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Kind of painful," Yuuri admits.

"Painful?"

"Well neither of us really knew what we were doing and it was really awkward on top of that," Yuuri says.

"O...kay..." Phichit can feel his backside clenching at the thought. When he thinks about it of course it's going to be painful – things are going in places they wouldn't normally go – but he hadn't really thought about that prospect before. _Although Chris said he has a lot of experience so maybe he knows how to make it so that it's not that painful..._

"So are you actually going to go through with it?" Yuuri asks when Phichit doesn't say anything else.

"I don't know, I doubt it," Phichit admits. "I mean I don't really think he was being serious because he said that he doesn't date clients so I highly doubt that he sleeps with them too."

"If it's supposed to be one of his lessons he might make an exception," Yuuri chuckles.

"I really doubt it," Phichit laughs. "He'd have to actually be attracted to me and I don't think he is."

"How do you know? You're very oblivious," Yuuri teases.

"I am not!"

"Phichit people have to physically spell it out for you when they like you otherwise you just won't get it," Yuuri chuckles.

"Whatever," Phichit says as he opens the door of the hamsters' cage. As soon as he sticks his hand in Butterball waddles over to his hand, hoping for food but happily climbs into it when she discovers that there isn't any. Phichit lifts her out of the cage and closes the door again. "Anyway enough about me, how are you?"

"Um... I've been better," Yuuri admits.

"Oh yeah?"

"Jerry and I broke up."

"Oh..." That Phichit hadn't expected. He instantly feels guilty and not just because he's been talking about Chris helping him to get a boyfriend through most of the conversation. He's never made his feelings about Jerry particularly well hidden and he always thought that Yuuri could do so much better but he doesn't want Yuuri to be unhappy because of it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Yuuri says but Phichit can tell from his voice that it's not. "I'm well shot of him anyway."

"What happened?"

"He said that he was leaving me for Josh because I've put on a few pounds in the last few months," Yuuri replies.

"What a dick!" Phichit cries making Butterball jump. She gives his thumb a nip to show her discomfort and he gives her head an apologetic stroke. "Are you kidding me I can't believe he said that to you after all the shit you've put up with from him.

"I think he was just using that as an excuse because I've been pretty good recently," Yuuri says. "I think there's been something going on between them for a while and he just didn't know how to break it to me."

"Because he's a coward," Phichit says.

"Obviously."

"We know where he lives, we could go and shit on his driveway or something," Phichit offers.

Yuuri laughs. "I'd rather not. I just want to forget about it, you know. Just move on and get on with my life."

"If you're sure..."

"I am," Yuuri says and if they were having this conversation in person he would have that smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes on his face. The one that Phichit knows is reserved for ' _I'll tell you I'm fine but I'm really not_ '.

"Want me to come over and we can hang out with shit films?" he asks.

"Don't you have plans?" Yuuri asks with a soft laugh.

"It's Saturday night and I'm dateless, of course I don't have plans," Phichit replies. "Anyway it wouldn't matter if I did because making you feel better is more important to me right now."

"That's very sweet of you," Yuuri says, "but I have to work so I'm not going to be on my own."

"That's a shame," Phichit says.

"It's fine," Yuuri says. "I'd rather be at the rink, doing something I love, than sitting at home feeling sorry for myself all evening."

"Sensible," Phichit agrees.

"Besides I like it there, it gives me a chance to talk to people that I wouldn't normally meet in every day life."

"True."

"You should come back to the rink," Yuuri tells him.

"I know," Phichit sighs. "I've just been so busy with work."

"And this Chris guy," Yuuri teases. "He sounds like a handful."

"He kind of is," Phichit replies. "Occasionally I'll get a 'Dating Tip' text from him with no other explanation and I just happened to open a rather explicit one about blow jobs at work."

"Oh fantastic..."

"Yeah, thankfully no one was standing behind me at the time otherwise that would have been awful," Phichit says.

"Well good luck with that," Yuuri chuckles. "I've got to head off so I'll try and catch you later."

"You working tomorrow?" Phichit asks.

"Nope, got the day off," Yuuri replies.

"Cool come over, we'll have a day of films and hamsters."

"That sounds amazing," Yuuri says. "Right I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll text you when I'm up."

"Bye."

"Love you," Phichit sings as he hangs up the phone. He drops it onto the sofa cushions and brings Butterball up to his face so that he can look into her eyes. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight."

As if timing it perfectly just to contradict him there is a knock at the door. Phichit frowns at it. _I'm not expecting anyone and I didn't order anything..._ There is another knock so whoever it is either has the wrong flat or they really want to see him. He gets up and goes to the door, hamster still in hand, and wondering who on earth it could be. It's at times like that he really wishes he had one of those tiny glass things you could see out of but his building is old and it was probably no never mind to the landlord if someone accidentally opened the door on a murderer as long as they had already paid their rent.

He opens the door and blinks in surprise when he sees Chris standing there looking fashionably out of place in the slightly grimy hallway. "Chris?"

"You were expecting someone else?" Chris teases.

"To tell the truth I wasn't even expecting you," Phichit admits.

"I did text."

"Sorry I was on the phone."

"So can I come in?" Chris asks. "Or am I going to have to stand out in this disease ridden hallway all evening?"

"No... sorry," Phichit says swiftly getting over the shock of seeing Chris outside his front door. He steps to the side to allow him room to enter. "Come in."

"Thanks," Chris says with a smile and Phichit closes the door behind him.

"Just out of interest how did you get my address?" Phichit asks as Chris slips his shoes off, placing them next to his own. As far as he is aware he hasn't told Chris where he lives – he gave him the road name but nothing more than that.

"I saw it on your ID when we went to the bar," Chris says as if that is the most normal thing in the world.

"Right..."

"Besides, did you forget that we have a lesson tonight?" Chris asks.

"What now?" Phichit asks, still unable to wrap his head around Chris finding out where he lives from a road name and a glance at his driver's licence.

"We have a lesson tonight," Chris says again. "We were discussing it in the bar, remember? You can't have forgotten all about it that quickly."

"I'm still confused."

"We're going to have sex," Chris states.

"Oh you were actually serious about that," Phichit says after that has sunk in. _Chris is actually here to have sex with me..._ He _is actually here to have sex with_ me _... What the fuck is going on?_

"As a heart attack," Chris says with a grin.

"Okay let's pretend that I'm actually going to go along with this, have you thought this through at all?" Phichit asks.

"Of course I have," Chris replies but his attention seems to be distracted from Phichit to the hamster in his hand. He gives her head a stroke with a gentle finger. "Who's this?"

"What?" Phichit asks, having been too wrapped up in his confusion to notice.

"The hamster."

"Oh... this is Butterball," Phichit says holding his hand up so that Chris can have a proper look at the hamster.

"Cute," he chuckles. "Is that 'cause she's a little chunky, 'cause if so that's kind of mean."

"Well it's to do with the colouring as well," Phichit smiles.

"Right."

"I have more if you want to see?" Phichit asks on a whim.

"Sure," Chris says with a smile.

Tension well and truly dissipated Phichit leads Chris through to the living room and over to the hamster cage. He opens the door to put Butterball back inside. She scurries to the food bowl and begins to nibble on some seeds. A second hamster creeps out from under the straw shelter it had been snuggled under to join her.

"That's Cinnamon," Phichit says pointing to the other hamster, "and I think Cheesecake is hiding."

Chris laughs. "They're all named after food?"

"Yeah," Phichit grins. "I thought it was cute."

"No it is, very cute," Chris says with a smile.

"So let me get my head around this; you actually want to have sex with me?" Phichit asks turning to look at Chris.

"I want to help you," Chris replies. "Sex is difficult to get right. So many people get it wrong and I don't want you to be one of them and end up having a bad experience."

"And you can teach me how to get it right?" Phichit asks, still a little unsure about the whole prospect.

"Darling, if I can't then there is something seriously wrong with you," Chris tells him.

"But what if I don't want to have sex with someone on the first date?" Phichit asks. Two sides of his brain are at war over this conundrum – the rational side telling him that this is the worst idea in the world, he's not the kind of person who sleeps with just anyone, and the impulsive side telling him that he needs to learn and it might even be kind of fun.

"I'm not saying that you have to," Chris says, "but you might meet someone and want to just go for it."

"Okay."

"Say, for argument's sake that you met... give me a celebrity you have a thing for."

"Dwayne Johnson," Phichit replies after a second's thought.

"Wow, really?" Chris asks looking a little surprised. "I would have pegged you more for a Zac Effron."

Phichit shrugs and grins. "It's been a long time crush."

"Okay so say you end up on date with Dwayne Johnson, you only have one chance at this before he flies off back to Hollywood, you're going to sleep with him," Chris says.

"Okay I'll give you that," Phichit laughs. He feels much more at ease, joking around with Chris rather than worrying about what he's supposed to do with himself. "Normally though it's unlikely to happen."

"Possibly not but if it does I want to know that you know how to have a good time with it," Chris says. "A lot of people don't necessarily know how to make their partner feel good and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well thank you," Phichit says, feeling colour fanning across his cheeks. "You really don't need to though."

"Maybe not and if you're really not comfortable with this then I won't make you but I think it will be a huge benefit," Chris says.

Phichit thinks this over for a moment. It is an offer to help more than anything and, the slightly pervy part of his brain reminds him, if he agreed to this then he would get to see Chris without his clothes on. If the face is anything to go buy the body must be pretty good too. It wouldn't be the worst idea in the world – as Chris said he has all this experience and is willing to share some of it. If what Yuuri said is anything to go by and it hurts then Chris might be able to show him how to not make it hurt. Really the pros for doing this seem to be outweighing the cons and Phichit knows that his curiosity is going to get the better of him in the end so there isn't much point fighting the inevitable.

"Okay," he says finally.

"Okay?"

"Let's do this," he says, clarifying his intentions.

Chris smiles. "I promise you won't regret this."

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?" Phichit asks, eyes narrowed slightly at him.

Chris chuckles and takes a step towards him, brushing Phichit's fringe out of his eyes when they're close enough to touch. "I have reason to be," he says, "and you're already blushing."

That only makes the blushing worse and Phichit's face feels like it's on fire again. _Why does he keep doing this to me?_ "I... It's a reflex."

"You nervous?"

"Of course I am!" he squeaks. That much should be obvious! Of course he's fucking nervous; he's about to lose his virginity to an insanely hot and slightly odd man he is paying to help him navigate the dating world better.

"We can carry on talking if you like?" Chris offers.

"I don't think that's going to help with the nerves," Phichit replies. _Or an erection_ he privately thinks but doesn't say anything.

"Take me through to your bedroom and we'll go from there," Chris says.

"Okay."

Taking a deep breath Phichit grabs Chris' hand and leads him down the small hallway to his bedroom. He can feel himself tingling with nerves and excitement. _This is actually happening. What the fuck? This is actually happening!_ Thankfully his bedroom is not the tip it usually is as he pushes open the door (one less thing to be horrifyingly embarrassed about). He closes the door behind Chris and tries to swallow his nerves.

"So what now?" he asks.

"Firstly, mostly because I'm dying to ask, how much do you actually know about sex?" Chris asks.

"What I got from school and porn," Phichit replies honestly. There really is no point in lying about it because he'll be found out in the end and having Chris discover that he lied will probably just make the whole situation worse.

"Good start," Chris says. "So more than anything, sex is supposed to be about fun. If you're not having fun then there's no point. It's not work and it's not duty; you don't have to lie back and think of country of choice."

"Good to know."

"You can say no at any point, despite what you read in the papers you are allowed to tell people no," Chris tells him.

"Okay." The rational part of his brain then popes up telling him that he can say no now but he's already decided that he's going through with this no matter what. _I really want to learn and I really don't want this to be awful and painful the first time I actually find someone I want to have sex with._

"Another thing that is very important to remember: sex is awkward," Chris states.

"Now that can't be true," Phichit says. From everything he's been led to believe about sex awkward is far from the word that anyone would describe. What everyone else seems to think is that it's the best thing in the world and nothing ever goes wrong... at least no one ever talks about anything going wrong.

"Believe me it is," Chris laughs. "It's hot, sweaty bodies entangling, there are fluids – it's kind of disgusting when you think about it that way, and there is a lot that can go wrong but if it does you've just got to laugh it off and enjoy yourself."

"Right..." Phichit says. He thought Chris was supposed to be helping him feel less nervous but this is only serving to freak him out more.

"Turn around and close your eyes," Chris orders.

"What are you going to do to me?" Phichit asks but obeys all the same.

"Trust me," Chris says, his voice right at Phichit's ear, making him jump and gasp. "Now, getting in the mood can be as easy as a simple touch."

Phichit feels a sudden finger on his neck, trailing from the edge of his t-shirt upwards. It sends a shiver down his spine and, without meaning to he lets out a soft moan. Mortified by it he slaps a hand to his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut tighter so that he doesn't have to run the risk of locking eyes with Chris if he opens them. He hears Chris' low chuckle in his ear and feels his body pressing against his back.

If anything his nerves are getting worse. The prospect that this is actually going to happen coupled with the fact that he had that strong a reaction to such a simple touch is embarrassing. _Just reinforcing the virgin stereotype_ he thinks to himself and wants to just crawl into a hole and die. Before he can plan for escape and death he feels Chris' fingers gentle take hold of his wrist and prise his hand away from his mouth.

"Now that is a gorgeous sound," he says, his voice a low rumble that vibrates through Phichit and makes his knees weak, "don't cover it up."

"O... Okay," he stammers.

"The next question I need to ask you is how do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Phichit asks, his head spinning and his eyes still shut tightly.

"Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?" Chris asks.

"I... I don't know," Phichit admits. "I think I'd like to fuck you if that's okay," he adds after a pause. He still can't get Yuuri's story of it hurting out of his head and, while he doesn't think that Chris would hurt him on purpose he's still unsure of the prospect.

"Okay," Chris says and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You're still shaking."

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"That's understandable but don't worry, I'll take care of you," Chris says. "I'll talk you thought the whole thing."

"Okay." Phichit's brain feels like it's going to explode but his voice sounds surprisingly level. He wants to ask how it works exactly (seeing as all he knows about guys having sex with other guys is from porn and he knows that isn't an accurate representation) but the question gets lost on the way to his throat.

The warmth of Chris' body is suddenly gone from behind him but he still can't quite bring himself to open his eyes. Ears pricked he catches the sound of clothes rustling and the soft _thump_ of them hitting the floor.

"You can open your eyes now," Chris tells him and there is the tiniest hint of mirth in his voice, like he's trying not to laugh _probably at how tragic I am_.

"Okay."

Phichit opens his eyes to see Chris sitting on the edge of his bed clad only in his boxers. Just as he had thought Chris has a nice body – all chiselled muscle and defined edges. He has the kind of body that Phichit would see in a magazine and there is a part of him that really cannot believe that he's sitting on the edge of his bed, ready to have sex with him. That is until his eyes are drawn to the items on the mattress next to Chris' hip – a small bottle of lubricant and the square packet of a condom.

 _Oh fuck!_

His heart pounds and his cock stirs as it hits him again just what is about to happen. He is actually going to go through with this... Chris knows what he's doing and will make up for Phichit's lack of preparation.

"You going to take your clothes off and join me or am I starting this party by myself?" Chris asks snapping Phichit out of his daze.

"Oh right... sure," Phichit mumbles, snapping himself out of his daze. _Relax_ , he tells himself as he strips off his t-shirt, _you're not in bad shape and he's probably seen quite a few people without shirts on in his time._

"Nice," Chris observes, nodding.

"Huh?"

"You have a nice body," Chris says, making himself clear.

"Oh..." Phichit's face flushes again. "Thank you."

"Now get your trousers off and come here," Chris orders with a slick grin.

Still unable to believe that this is actually happening (much less that Chris thinks he's fit on top of that) Phichit strips out of his trousers and joins Chris on the edge of the bed. He can't tear his eyes away from Chris' body. He can't quite decide if he wants to touch him or kiss him first as so far their lips have barely so much as brushed. He's completely out of his depth and the both of them know it.

"So what happens next?" he asks, catch in his voice, trying to dispel the obvious tension hanging thick in the air.

"Lots of things," Chris says. "Foreplay is a huge part of sex that some people forget because they're useless. Again it can start with something incredibly simple like a kiss on the neck." He leans forward, slipping his hand around the back of Phichit's head, and presses a soft kiss to his neck.

Phichit sighs and let his head fall back against Chris' palm as his lips continue to press kisses up and down his neck. "That feels good."

"Exactly," Chris says and Phichit can feel his lips pull up into a smirk. "Foreplay is all about making the person your with feel good and it's a good way to relax someone who's a little on the nervous side."

"Like me?" Phichit asks on an outbreath as he feels Chris' other hand on his knee.

"Exactly." The hand on his knee begins to slide up his thigh and stops to grasp the firm flesh at the top. "I'm clean by the way," Chris says, briefly pulling away from Phichit's neck.

"What?"

"I'm clean," Chris says again. "I don't have any STDs."

"Oh right, okay."

"I get myself tested every once in a while because it's good practice," Chris states, "and I'm guessing that you are as well."

"Um yeah..." Phichit mumbles, still a little embarrassed by his lack of experience.

"So is there anything you want me to do?" Chris asks. "Or you want to do to me, although this is all about you."

"Sorry," Phichit laughs softly, "I'm really not sure, this is kind of a weird experience."

"It is unconventional," Chris agrees, "but it's still fun."

"More like terrifying," Phichit grins.

"Then how about I continue putting you at ease?" Chris offers.

"Okay." Phichit isn't sure how he intends to do that but he trusts that Chris knows what he's doing.

Chris gets to his feet and sinks to his knees in front of Phichit. Phichit can feel blood singing in his ears as Chris gives the waistband of his boxers a playful snap against his skin. "Hips up," he orders.

Phichit does as he's told and Chris slips his boxers down and off. The embarrassment wants to set in again. He's half hard and it's now only a few inches from Chris' face who drinks in the sight with a grin.

"Nice," he says again.

This time Phichit doesn't ask for clarification of what he means. He's just happy he has the Chris seal of approval and tries to keep breathing normally. That doesn't seem to be working in the slightest as Chris places both hands on Phichit's knees and gently pushes his legs apart. He actually stops breathing as Chris leans forward, tongue snaking out to lick a stripe up his cock from base to tip. It feels so good and it only gets better as Chris then takes him in his mouth, takes him all the way in so that Phichit can feel the back of his throat and he swallows around him.

 _Holy fucking shit!_

As Chris slowly begins to work the underside of his cock with his tongue each time he takes him in Phichit can feel himself falling apart. It's never been this good. He can't really remember what it felt like the last time he got a blow job but he's sure as shit that it was nowhere near as good as Chris is making him feel now. He's pretty sure that he's going to take the memory of this to his grave if he doesn't just die happy right here and now.

One hand clutching the sheets beneath him he reaches out with the other to tangle his fingers in Chris' hair. He wants to grip it, hold onto him and anchor himself to the real world but at the same time he doesn't want to hurt him. Clearly he's a lot more obvious that he would have liked as the next time Chris pulls off his cock he smirks up at him.

"You can pull it if you like, I don't mind," he says. "In fact I quite like it."

"Sure," Phichit just about manges to gasp before Chris' mouth engulfs his cock again. His fist clenches in blond hair which pulls a moan from the back of Chris' throat. That sensation of Chris moaning around his cock is too much for him and the coil in his stomach winds tighter and tighter. He can feel himself getting closer and closer and somewhere in the back of his mind he realises that he should give some kind of warning. "Chris," he gasps. "I'm gonna..."

This only seems to spur Chris on and he speeds up the bobs of his head, tongue working Phichit even harder. Phichit's grip tightens causing more moans from Chris' throat to vibrate down his cock. It's all too much. It's too much and too fucking good and before Phichit can stop himself he's cumming with a strangled moan. Every muscle in his body seems to tighten while as the same time his grip on Chris' soft hair slackens.

Chest heaving as he fights for breath he watches as Chris pulls off his cock and swallows everything Phichit's given him. That alone has Phichit's face flaring again. _Did he just...? Did he actually just swallow that?_ He can't seem to do anything more than stare at Chris with wide eyes as his brain tries to function again.

"Easier than clean up," Chris says as if that is any explanation and Phichit guesses that it makes sense somewhere but all he can think about is the fact that not only did he just cum in Chris' mouth but he seemed completely unperturbed by it. "Just out of interest what's your refractory period like?" Chris asks, breaking the silence.

"I haven't really thought about it," Phichit answers and he would be embarrassed at how breathless he sounds if he wasn't too preoccupied by the fact that he just came in Chris' mouth _and_ he swallowed it.

"Well you said you wanted to fuck me so I can talk you through preparation and that might get things stirring," Chris says. "Have you ever fingered anyone before?"

That has Phichit snapping back to himself and he levels Chris with an unimpressed look. "I think the answer to that should be kind of obvious."

"Well yes but I thought I'd ask all the same," Chris says.

"Fine," Phichit says rolling his eyes. "To answer your question: no I haven't."

"That's fine, I just need to know what I'm working with."

Before Phichit can make some kind of witty retort Chris strips out of his boxers leaving him standing completely naked. He's pretty sure that his jaw drops the second the last of Chris' clothes hit the floor. If Chris without a shirt on is impressive, him fully naked is something else! His hipbones jut out nicely and his cock is a substantial size. _Not only that but it's half hard. Did he get hard from the thought of fucking me?_

"I... um... I..." Words fail him and every sentence that Phichit tries to start dies on his tongue, getting lost on the way out of his mouth.

Chris chuckles. "I get that a lot."

"I'm sure you do," Phichit says, eyes still glued to Chris' dick and voice breathless.

All he gets is another chuckle in response as Chris climbs onto his bed and kneels in the centre of it. "It's probably going to be a lot easier for you from this angle, then you can see what you're doing."

"Sure," Phichit nods and scrambles on slightly jelly like legs to kneel behind Chris. _My god he has a nice ass! Is there anything about this man that isn't really fucking hot?!_

"So grab the lube," Chris instructs and Phichit has to break himself out of a stare again, grabbing the bottle from where it was left at the foot of the bed, "and cover a couple of your fingers in it."

Obeying with shaking hands Phichit flips the cap open and squirts a generous amount onto the palm of one hand. It seems like an awful lot for one go and he instantly regrets how hard he squeezed. "Oh shit..."

"What?" Chris asks looking over his shoulder.

"I think I got too much," Phichit replies as he closes the cap against his thigh, his other hand concentrating on not dropping lube everywhere.

Chris laughs and Phichit has to admit it's a very comforting sound. "Don't worry, you can never have too much lube."

Well that's good," Phichit says as he covers his fingers in it. It's sticky and kind of gross but the more he rubs it around the warmer it seems to become so he won't feel too bad about unceremoniously shoving something cold into Chris. "Okay I'm ready."

"Start with one finger and slowly push it in," Chris instructs. "There's going to be some resistance at first and it will feel a little odd but keep going, I'll tell you if I need you to stop."

"Okay."

Phichit is pretty sure his hand is still shaking (even more so than before now) as he slips his index finger inside Chris. It's hot and tight and just the thought of feeling this around his cock makes it begin to twitch again. A soft groan huffs passed Chris' lips and Phichit takes this as a good sign and pushes his finger in as far as it will go.

"Okay," Chris says, and it does make a tiny balloon of pride swell in Phichit's chest to hear that he sounds quite breathless, "now thrust it like you would your cock and work me open. If that makes sense."

"Sort of," Phichit says.

"Just concentrate on the thrusting for now then," Chris says. "I'll tell you if I need you to stop or do something different."

Having someone giving him a step by step guide to sex is a strange experience but Phichit does as he's told, thrusting a single finger in and out of Chris, listening intently to any sign of discomfort from him. When all he hears are soft moans he gets a little bolder. _If I can find his prostate that will surprise him..._ He begins to angle his thrusts ever so slightly, trying to find it and eventually his finger brushes something that has a strangled groan sounding form the back of Chris' throat.

"You okay?" he asks feigning innocence.

"Fantastic," Chris replies. "How did you know to look for that?"

"I might be a virgin but I'm not a complete idiot," Phichit replies with a chuckle making sure to brush it again on his next thrust.

"Point taken," Chris says on a soft moan. "It seems I underestimated you there."

"Big mistake," Phichit says, unable to stop himself from grinning.

"Alright then Mr Experience add a second finger now," Chris says tossing a grin over his shoulder and Phichit does as he's told.

Chris talks him through adding a second and third finger, telling him about opening someone up and giving them pleasure at the same time. Phichit takes in everything he's being told. He feels like he should have a notebook out and should be making notes with his other hand but that is also entirely too complicated for him to manage at the moment. He'll be surprised if he remembers any of this next time but it seems to be sticking. Chris' voice begins to get more and more breathy as they continue until finally he's downright moaning, the sounds going straight to Phichit's fully hard cock.

"Okay I think we can move on to the fun bit," Chris finally says tossing Phichit a wink and handing him the condom.

"Sure..."

Phichit just about manages to engage his brain to realise what he's supposed to be doing. He pulls his finger out of Chris and tries to remember as much as he can from high school sex ed and putting condoms on various fruits and vegetables as he tears the packet open with his teeth. His hands are surprisingly steady as he rolls the latex on himself before coating himself in more of the lube. He can feel Chris watching him the entire time so he assumes that he's doing it right otherwise he would say something.

"Ready?" he asks when he's done.

"Yeah," Chris replies and his voice does sound a little strained. He's obviously just as riled up as Phichit is and neither of them really want to wait much longer. "Go slowly if you need to," Chris tells him.

"Okay," Phichit nods.

Swallowing his nerves again he lines himself up and slowly pushes into Chris. It feels just as amazing around his cock as it did his fingers. The heat, the tightness, it's all so good and makes him want to fall apart immediately but he just about manages to hold himself together. Once he's fully seated inside Chris he holds himself there for a moment, breath coming in pants and head spinning as he tries to get used to the feeling.

"Please move," Chris begs beneath him and it's like an arrow has shot through his heart.

He would answer but he doesn't think his voice is going to be able to work so he begins to thrust in and out of him. Seeing Chris writhing beneath him is amazing! A part of Phichit still can't believe it's happening but he knows it is every time Chris clenches around his cock. He tries to angle his thrusts to try and hit Chris' prostate again, listening in for any tell tale signs of discomfort or pleasure beneath him. And then he hits the jackpot.

"Oh god, right there!" Chris moans and Phichit begins to speed up his thrusts, making sure to stay at the same angle and loves how tight Chris gets around him.

One of Chris' hands leaves the sheets beneath him to begin pumping his cock, which only seems to make him tighten around Phichit even more. He can feel himself losing control, sweat rolling down his neck, but he desperately tries to keep himself from cumming just long enough to make Chris reach his peak before he does.

"Oh god Chris you feel so good," he gasps without meaning to but it draws out a soft groan from Chris so he doesn't worry too much.

"I'm so close," Chris gasps and Phichit's heart pounds. "God, I'm so close!"

Blood rushing in his ears Phichit begins to ram into Chris, really making him moan. He's completely reacting to the sounds Chris is making, hoping that he's doing a good enough job that he isn't faking it. The sheen of sweat slicking Chris' skin is hard to fake though and that give Phichit a rush of pride.

The motion of Chris' hand speeds up until he finally stills and cums, tightening around Phichit so much that he feels as if his entire body is on fire. Chris tightens around him like a vice and Phichit finally lets himself go, reaching his peak and filling the condom inside of him. His hands are gripping Chris' hips hard enough to bruise and he does his best not to just collapse on top of him. Chest heaving and arms shaking he pulls out before every ounce of strength gives out and he fops down onto the mattress.

Chris, who seems to be a little less jellyish than he is turns to him and smiles. "How was that?"

"Oh my god!" Phichit gasps, his breath huffing past his lips. "That was amazing!"

Chris chuckles. "Thank you, I aim to please."

"How... how was it for you?" Phichit asks as he catches his breath. He isn't totally sure he wants to hear the answer. _He could tell me I sucked..._

"That was pretty incredible for a first go," Chris replies.

"Really?" Phichit asks, amazed. "You're not just saying that?" That's still a possibility: Chris just telling him what he wants to hear in order to spare his feelings.

"Have you ever known me to tell you something just because I thought you wanted to hear it?" Chris asks.

"Well no.." Phichit admits. In the week that they have been talking Chris has always been incredibly straightforward and blunt to the point of rudeness on occasion.

"Then take the compliment," Chris tells him. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Phichit's sweaty forehead. "And if my word isn't enough for you take the fact that I came as a good sign at least."

"Okay," Phichit says and allows himself to smile and feel a little smug at that.

"Sorry I made a mess of your sheets thought," Chris says.

"Don't worry about it," Phichit laughs waving him off. "At this point I wouldn't care if you burnt them."

"Duly noted," Chris chuckles. "Shall we get cleaned up?"

"Sure," Phichit replies and lets Chris pull him to his feet. His entire body feels a little like he's floating but he just about manages to stay on his feet. _Holy shit, I just had sex..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, brand new chapter with more Viktor being a lil shit haha hope you enjoy :)**

A week goes by and the only contact Chris is able to have with Phichit is via text as they both have work. He can't seem to get Phichit out of his mind though. He's going to chalk it up to sitting at his desk and being bored out of his mind for eight hours a day but Phichit is in his thoughts and seems to be staying there. It's strange, he's never had this with a client before and he's going to assume that it's to do with the fact that he needs to do extra work with Phichit. He doesn't think he's ever had sex with a client before – there was one drunken evening with a guy who was a sports commentator but he's pretty sure that they didn't actually do anything. In reality he's never wanted to have sex with a client before but Phichit was such a tragic virgin it was his duty to do something about it. _The sex was pretty good though..._

He knocks on Viktor's door hoping to have an evening of not thinking about Phichit, although that's probably a ridiculous hope with Viktor around. Viktor, who seems to think that he and Phichit are going to end up together riding off into the sunset on the back of a white horse on the beach, is definitely going to be asking about how things are going between the two of them. _Fuck it, I should have just stayed home with the cat..._

"And what time do you call this?" Viktor grins as he opens the door.

"I am on time and you damn well know it," Chris states as he enters.

"I know, I'm teasing."

"You're being a toad."

"Love you," Viktor smiles.

"Love you too," Chris says with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway where is the booze, I've had a hell of a week and could do with a drink."

"Already poured and waiting for you," Viktor says with a smile.

Chris places a theatrical hand over his heart. "Ah my perfect host."

"So why have you had such a crappy week?" Viktor asks as the two of them make themselves comfortable on his sofa.

"I didn't say it was crap I just said it was a hell of a week," Chris clarifies.

"Same thing," Viktor shrugs.

"It was a long week," Chris tells him. "It felt like it would never end!"

"Well it's Friday now so you can do nothing for the next few days." Viktor's smile turns into a smirk. "That is unless you're off seeing your new client."

Chris sighs. _Why am I not surprised?_ "We don't have any plans, no."

"How is everything going with the little cutie?" Viktor asks.

"Fine," Chris says with a shrug. "He's actually listening to me, unlike a silver haired pain in the ass I can think of."

"Oh ice cold, you wound me," Viktor says with a grin as he places a hand on his cheek in fake shock.

"You usually deserve it," Chris teases.

"So cruel to me," Viktor says.

"Like I said you usually deserve it."

"Joking aside how is it going?" Viktor asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well last time I spoke to you you called him a walking disaster and now you seem a little more fond of him," Viktor replies.

"He is less of a walking disaster," Chris says. "I wouldn't exactly call it being fond of him but he is entertaining I'll give him that. I just can't believe that he was a virgin."

"What?" Viktor asks.

"I know right who is still a virgin in their early to mid twenties these days," Chris says shaking his head.

"No, no, no back up a second. What do you mean _was_?" Viktor asks.

"When I met him he was a virgin," Chris replies, not thinking about the consequences of revealing this.

"Has he been out on any dates yet?" Viktor asks.

"No," Chris replies, again without thinking.

"Oh my god!" Viktor exclaims, a shit eating grin spreading over his face and Chris knows at that moment that he's fucked up.

"Oh bollocks!" he mutters under his breath.

"So if he hasn't been on any dates and he's no longer a virgin then he's either hired a prostitute, which is highly unlikely as if he was going to he would have done so before now, or you, my friend, have been up to no good," Viktor says, voice filled with glee.

"What are you on about?" Chris asks, trying to look unimpressed in order to throw Viktor off the scent.

"I think you know," Viktor says, "because you, Christophe Giacometti, have been doing dirty things with your newest client."

"Dirty things?" Chris asks incredulously.

"Yes," Viktor says. "Dirty things, hanky panky, getting sweaty, making sweet love, doing the do, the beast with two backs... I could go on."

"I beg you not to," Chris says.

"So..." Viktor presses.

"So what?"

"Details," Viktor replies. "What happened between the two of you?"

"I'm not telling you," Chris replies firmly.

"Well then I shall come to my own conclusions," Viktor grins. "I think you were out for a harmless drink, a little too much was had by all and you ended the night confessing your love and falling into bed with each other."

"That could not be farther from the truth," Chris says.

"Then you better tell me or I'm just going to believe my version," Viktor says with a smirk and Chris really wishes that he'd stayed at home with the cat.

"Fine," he relents. "We were out for a drink after we went shopping last week..."

"I knew it!" Viktor cries.

"Do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Sorry," Viktor says and mimes zipping his lips closed.

"While we were out he admitted that he's never had sex with anyone so I decided that I should probably do something about that before letting him lose on an unsuspecting partner because gay sex is hard."

"And you're _such_ a charitable soul," Viktor offers with a roll of his eyes.

"Exactly," Chris says ignoring the obvious sarcasm. "Then last Saturday night I went over to his and we had sex. There isn't really a while lot more to it than that."

"Chris this is me you're talking to, you don't have to lie," Viktor says.

"What do you mean? I'm not lying."

"So you had sex with one of your clients out of the goodness of your heart because you wanted to help him, nothing more to it than that?" Viktor asks incredulously.

"Yes."

"I'm not buying it."

"You can not buy it all you like, it's the truth," Chris says firmly, hoping that his tone will discourage Viktor from taking this any further.

"I still call bullshit – you like him," Viktor states.

"I'll admit that he's interesting to talk to and he's quite fun when he's being sarcastic but I can assure you it's nothing more than that," Chris says.

"Whatever you say," Viktor says with a smirk, clearly not believing a word Chris says.

"Besides don't you think it sounds juvenile?" Chris asks. "'You like him' like I'm in middle school."

"Don't forget I remember you in middle school," Viktor teases. "You were head over heels in love with that guy from the year above with the floppy hair."

"It was the nineties; everyone had floppy hair."

"Oh what was his name?" Viktor asks himself more than Chris. "Was it Matthew?"

"I can't even remember who you're talking about," Chris says rolling his eyes.

"Anyway you were totally in love with him and you would literally do anything to get his attention," Viktor continues.

"Yes and then when I finally worked up the courage to talk to him in high school he had no idea who I was," Chris says.

"You still got a blow job out of it though," Viktor grins.

"This is true."

"See you've already gotten further with this new guy," Viktor says.

"I'm not going through it again because you're clearly not listening," Chris tells him as his phone pings out a text message, putting an effective end to the conversation. "Saved by the bell," he mutters to himself.

"Ooooh who is it?" Viktor asks, leaning in close so that he can see the phone screen.

"Will you go away," Chris tells him, giving him a shove. Viktor just laughs in response as Chris opens the message. "Oh..."

"Who is it?"

"Speak of the devil," Chris mutters, again talking more to himself than to Viktor.

"Is it him?" Viktor asks, trying to lean over and look at Chris' phone screen again.

"It is actually," Chris replies and shows him the message. _He's going to keep trying to see it anyway so I might as well stop fighting the inevitable..._

 **[6:52pm] FROM PHICHIT: I feel like hell so if you're coming over bring painkillers and Night Nurse x**

Chris stares at the screen for a moment. He's pretty sure that this text isn't meant for him as he wasn't aware that the two of them had anything planned for tonight so he must be texting someone else and hit the wrong person. He waits so see if he gets a _sorry wrong number_ text but it never comes and he begins to feel guilty. Phichit is obviously so ill that he hasn't even realised he's sent a text to the wrong person and Chris wouldn't feel right about just leaving him in that state, especially not considering that Phichit lives on his own.

He downs the drink in his hand and puts his phone away. "I gotta go," he tells Viktor.

Another shit eating grin spreads over Viktor's face. "Oh and here I thought you didn't have any plans to see him tonight."

"If you don't give me a hard time I'll make it up to you tomorrow," Chris says.

"Can't tomorrow, I'm going skating," Viktor tells him.

"Skating," Chris asks incredulously as he gets to his feet and pulls on his jacket. "Like on ice?"

"Yeah," Viktor says. "Since that party I helped chaperone I've discovered that it's really quite enjoyable."

"I know you have an ulterior motive in there but I don't have the time to figure it out right now," Chris says narrowing his eyes.

"No you've got a cutie to nurse back to health," Viktor sniggers.

"You're terrible."

"Go on, run along to your little Thai boy," Viktor tells him.

"I'll text you later."

"Please do, I want to know everything that happens."

Chris rolls his eyes and shakes his head again before leaving. _Seriously what on earth does Viktor think is going to happen?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Yassss I'm now off work for two weeks :D I'm very happy (can you tell) anyway hope you enjoy this little chapter of cuteness**

Hearing someone knocking on his door is akin to having a pneumatic drill going off inside his head. Phichit doesn't often get sick but when he does it hits him like a truck and he can be completely floored by whatever it is for a good couple of days. He feels awful and has no idea how he caught it. Probably Margie at work – she always seems to be sick and he was unlucky enough to have to spend a large amount of time fixing her computer, which seemed to be eighty percent virus and now, apparently, so is he.

For a second he's quite content to just ignore the person on the other side of the door and pretend they're not there but then he remembers that he asked Yuuri to bring painkillers if he was still coming over. Muscles protesting and with a low groan Phichit heaves himself to his feet, taking the blanket wrapped around him with him. Movement is like torture and he has to lean against the wall so that he doesn't succumb to the dizziness and fall over in the hallway. It takes him a lot longer than it usually would but he eventually gets to the door and the person on the other side of it is not who he is expecting.

"Chris?" he asks in confusion, not totally sure if he is actually seeing Chris standing outside his front door on not. His fever could have spiked so badly that he is just hallucinating and talking to an empty hallway.

"Wow you look like hell," Chris says with a sympathetic chuckle. "Good thing I came when I did."

"What?" Phichit asks, still a little groggy from standing but at least knowing that he's not hallucinating is some comfort. "What are you doing here? We didn't have a lesson today, did we?" He's almost certain that they didn't. Then again he could be wrong and he could have forgotten to text Chris and tell him that he's ill.

"No we didn't," Chris replies.

"What are you doing here then?" Phichit asks, still confused.

Chris chuckles. "If you didn't want me here then you really should have checked who you were texting before you asked me to come over."

 _Ah shit!_

Phichit wants the ground to open and swallow him whole. He had been checking to make sure that they weren't supposed to be meeting and had then gone to text Yuuri but obviously hadn't switched out the receiver of his message and just sent it to Chris. _Well this is embarrassing..._

"My phone's in my bedroom," he mumbles pitifully. "Checking will take too long."

Chris chuckles and gives his hair a ruffle. Phichit knows how gross he is and how gross he must look so he cringes slightly at this but Chris doesn't make any comment he just holds up the plastic bag he bought with him.

"What's in there?" Phichit asks.

"I bought painkillers, Night Nurse and everything I need to make my grandmother's 'Cure All Chicken Soup'," Chris replies.

"You don't have to," Phichit mumbles, looking at the floor. He can feel a heat creeping up the back of his neck that has nothing to do with his fever. _He's actually here and he's willing to help me get better..._ "I don't want you to get sick as well."

"I'll be fine," Chris tells him. "I very rarely catch anything so don't worry about me."

"You sure?"

"Of course," Chris replies with a smile. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have come."

"Okay..."

"So where's your kitchen?" Chris asks, stepping around Phichit and closing the door behind himself.

"Round the corner," Phichit says. "I'd show you but moving hurts and I don't know if I can get there very fast."

"That's perfectly fine," Chris assures him. "Do you want me to help you back to the sofa?"

"It would be faster if you did," Phichit replies.

"No problem," Chris says and before Phichit can protest he picks him up, bridal style, and carries him through to the living room. Phichit can't help but laugh, despite the pain it causes in his chest. "What?" Chris asks.

"Nothing," Phichit says. "I just didn't expect this."

"Well you know I don't do things by halves and that includes taking care of sick people," Chris says as he puts Phichit down on the sofa.

"You really don't have to do this," Phichit tells him. "I'm sorry if I've sort of ruined your plans for the evening."

"Oh it's fine," Chris says waving him off. "I wasn't really doing anything much tonight."

"Okay..."

"You lie down and get comfortable, I'll make soup and then we can stick on a film if you want," Chris says.

"Sure," Phichit says allowing himself to lie down. It might be nice to have Chris take care of him for the evening. It's been so long since he's lived with his parents and had someone to take care of him and, for the most part, he hates making people go out of their way for him.

"I bought The Scorpion King and the not Disney Hercules as I thought you might like them," Chris says.

It takes a few minutes for Phichit to work that one out but eventually his foggy mind clicks into place. "Did you just bring me Dwayne Johnson films?"

"I would have brought Baywatch but I don't actually own it," Chris says.

"I'm amazed you own these," Phichit laughs softly.

"What can I say, I like to surprise people," Chris says with a grin. "You get some rest, I'll wake you up when the soup is ready."

Phichit nods and relaxes into the sofa cushions. He tries to keep his eyes open as he watches Chris head to his tiny kitchen but he can feel his eyelids drooping. He still can't believe that he actually sent a text to the wrong person like a complete idiot but it seems to have worked out for him. He closes his eyes and lets the grogginess envelop him and drifts off to sleep.

A gentle shake to his shoulder wakes him half an hour later and he slowly opens his eyes to see Chris smiling down at him. _Oh yeah that did happen... I didn't dream it._ He's still a little feverish so it could just as easily have been a dream but Chris is actually there and the smell of chicken soup is filling his flat. It smells comforting.

"Morning Sleepy Head," Chris says softly.

"Sorry," Phichit mumbles, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Don't be sorry," Chris laughs. "It looks like you needed it."

"How long was I asleep for?" Phichit asks as he slowly sits up.

"Not very long," Chris replies. "Half an hour maybe."

"That's not too bad."

"Anyway the soup is ready if you're up to eating something," Chris tells him.

"Yeah that would be amazing," Phichit smiles. He's amazed that his stomach hasn't been growling like a demon. He's ravenous and the thought of food is only making it worse.

"Good, at least you haven't lost you appetite," Chris laughs. "I'll stick on one of the films and bring out some for you."

"Thank you," Phichit says with a small smile. "You really didn't have to do all of this, you know."

"Maybe not but I wanted to," Chris states. "I know how awful it is living on your own when you're ill, as I live with my cat, so I didn't want you to have to just make do with some painkillers and over the counter medicine."

 _This is almost like boyfriend treatment_ , a tiny part of Phichit's brain thinks. This is what someone does for someone they've know for years or are in a long term relationship with, not someone that they've only know for a few weeks. Maybe Chris is just a very caring person and likes looking after people when they're not feeling well? There are any number of excuses that Phichit can think of in order to explain this but his head is still throbbing slightly so he doesn't think about it too much.

Instead he allows Chris to take care of him for the rest of the evening. The soup he made is amazing and it's nice to just sit on the sofa with him watching silly films. Phichit is dozing in and out of consciousness for most of the time so Chris lets him sleep against his side, his arm around Phichit's shoulders as he hugs him close to his chest. At the end of the film Chris gives him a gentle shake to wake him.

"Phichit," he whispers softly. Phichit hums in response, still half asleep, and tries to bury himself into Chris' side. Chris laughs softly. _He's too cute..._ "Phichit..."

"Yeah?" Phichit finally mumbles.

"The film is over."

"Oh... Did I miss the ending?"

Chris huffs out a laugh. "Haven't you seen it before?"

"Yeah but still..."

"Shall we get you to bed?" Chris asks, pressing a soft kiss to Phichit's hair that goes unfelt by the recipient. He's not sure why he does it, he just wants to.

"Are you coming with me?" Phichit asks. If his brain was at full capacity he would notice how much like a come on that sounds but as it is it completely bypasses him.

"If you like," Chris replies.

"It'll take me ages to get there otherwise."

"Okay." Chris gets to his feet and helps Phichit to slowly stand up. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Phichit replies. "A little dizzy but I think I'm okay."

"It's okay, I've got you," Chris assures him, wrapping an arm around his waist so that he doesn't fall or stumble backwards.

"Thank you," Phichit mumbles, "for all of this."

"It's fine," Chris says. "Like I said earlier, I'm not going to leave you on your own when you're ill."

It takes a good few minutes for Chris to get Phichit to his bedroom but he knows exactly how to manoeuvre him, having had to take care of Viktor while he's been in various stages of ill health or intoxicated before. After what seems like way too much time for Phichit, Chris helps him into bed and pulls his duvet over him to keep him warm.

"I'll just get you some of the Night Nurse I bought to help you sleep," Chris says.

"Okay... Will you stay afterwards?" Phichit asks, voice thick with sleep again.

It's like cupid has shot an arrow straight through Chris' heart. "If you want me to."

"Yes please," Phichit mumbles, already falling asleep again.

Chris brushes his hair away from his eyes. _He really does look so adorable when he's asleep..._ "I'll be back in a second."

"Okay."

Chris heads back to the living room where he left the bag he had brought with him and curses himself slightly. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. Aside from the fact that it's incredibly unprofessional, considering that he's supposed to be helping Phichit with his love life, he also realises that Viktor is right – he is starting to develop feelings for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well Happy Birthday to me it's cold and snowing so that's a pain in the arse, anyway I hope you enjoy the latest chapter :D**

The next morning when Phichit wakes he feels much better. His headache is gone, so is the dizziness and he doesn't feel sick when he moves anymore. Moving still isn't a very attractive prospect as his bed is warm and, the more he thinks about it the more he notices the arm draped over his hips. Without waking the person behind him Phichit slowly turns and finds himself face to face with a sleeping Chris and the memories from last night come flooding back.

He accidentally sent a text to Chris asking him to come over and look after him and to top that off he had asked Chris to stay the night. He wants to shove his face into the pillow beneath him and scream but that will definitely wake Chris up and then Phichit will have to explain himself. It already takes every ounce of his self control not to gently poke Chris' cheek to make sure that he is actually there and Phichit isn't still having a fever dream.

In the end he decides to act as if this is completely normal and, when Chris finally wakes up the two of them lie there and chat for a good half an hour before Chris makes breakfast while Phichit has a shower. It's such a strange morning but a good strange. Phichit enjoys being with Chris and talking as if they met under different circumstances is surprisingly easy. It's still there in the back of Phichit's mind, that he shouldn't get too attached to Chris because he's not supposed to be looking to _date_ Chris, but he still can't help but smile all the way up until he leaves around mid morning.

Almost as soon as his front door is closed questions flood into Phichit's mind like a swarm. There are so many his brain literally can't contain or process any of them. All he seems to be able to do is stand in the hallway and stare at the wall. That is until a knock at the door brings him back to himself with a start. His heart leaps and he half hopes that it's going to be Chris on the other side but when he opens it it's Yuuri and he's both relieved and disappointed in equal measure.

"Oh..."

"Expecting someone else," Yuuri laughs.

"Um... no," Phichit says, shaking his head.

"You sure?"

Phichit just stares at him for a moment before giving himself a mental slap around the face and coming back to himself properly. "Sorry, come in, I thought there might be a chance that you were Chris."

"Oh well if you're expecting him I can always come back after work tonight," Yuuri says as he enters.

"It's less that I'm expecting him and more that he just left," Phichit admits. Yuuri's going to find out either way, be it asking the right questions or Phichit just cracking and blurting it out so he can ask for advise, so he might as well just get it over with and tell him.

"Oh really?" Yuuri asks, a knowing smile spreading across his lips. "And what, pray tell, happened last night. I thought you said that you couldn't hang out because you were sick and didn't want me to catch anything."

"I was," Phichit says. "Can we talk about this over coffee?"

"Sure."

Phichit wanders, half dream like, into the kitchen and begins to fill the kettle. He's not concentrating enough on what he's doing and ends up over-filling it before finally setting it to boil. He can't seem to focus his mind on anything that isn't Chris and what happened last night. It's ridiculous and he knows it – he wasn't even like this after the two of them had sex for crying out loud!

"So..." Yuuri presses when it is clear that Phichit isn't going to start the conversation, "wanna tell me what happened last night?"

"Right... sure," Phichit says, still half dazed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuuri asks, genuinely concerned.

Phichit groans. "I have no idea! I thought I was but now I'm all confused."

"Are you falling for him?" Yuuri asks. Direct and to the point.

"I don't know," Phichit admits. "Maybe."

"And that's a problem?"

"It is since he doesn't date clients."

"Sensible."

"I know and here I am going crazy!" Phichit groans again, placing his face in his hands and resting his elbows on top of the counter.

"Okay so what has actually happened between you two?" Yuuri asks. "The last thing you told me was that he saying the two of you should have sex for reasons that I cannot fathom other than he wanted an excuse to sleep with you."

"Maybe he did, I don't know," Phichit says.

"So what happened?"

"Okay so literally just after I got off the phone with you last week he came over and we did actually end up having sex," Phichit begins.

"And you're only just telling me this now?" Yuuri asks incredulously.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm useless," Phichit groans. "I just didn't know how to bring it up considering that you'd just told me that you'd split up with Jerry."

"Okay I'll give you that," Yuuri says. "So you had sex with him, then what?"

"Well we just carried on as normal for the past week but when I was ill yesterday I accidentally sent a text meant for you to him," Phichit replies.

"You what?"

"I know, I am an idiot of the highest order."

"So what did it say?" Yuuri asks.

Phichit pulls out his phone, gets up the text and shows it to Yuuri. "And he just came over, like that."

"And he looked after you last night?"

"Yeah, he made me soup and bought a couple of films over then helped me into bed when it became apparent that I was just falling asleep on the sofa."

"And?"

"And nothing," Phichit shrugs. "I woke up this morning and he was still there but we just sort of acted like it was normal. He made me breakfast and then left."

"Just like that? No trying to sleep with you again?" Yuuri asks still a little incredulously.

"Nope," Phichit shakes his head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this. He didn't ask for anything he didn't push for anything he just looked after me. I mean that has to mean something right?"

"I would say so," Yuuri says.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do," Phichit says again and puts his face in his hands.

"What do you want to do?" Yuuri asks.

Phichit shrugs. "I have no idea. I just... I don't know what it means. Does it mean that he's just a really nice guy or he's interested in me or what."

"I can understand why you'd be confused," Yuuri says. "It's not exactly what you'd consider normal, the circumstances you met under."

"I guess..."

"And he came and looked after you while you were sick and didn't expect anything in return, there aren't many guys that will do that," Yuuri states.

"I should probably talk to him about it," Phichit says. "I mean that's the only way that I'm going to really get answers."

"Exactly and it can't hurt to talk things through if it's confusing."

"And maybe then I can find out what's going on in his head as well," Phichit says. "I mean surely it's not normal what's happened between us right?"

"Well it would be if he wasn't trying to get you a boyfriend," Yuuri chuckles.

"I guess so."

"I'm guessing that's sort of been put on hold for a while?" Yuuri asks.

"I have no idea," Phichit sighs. He pushes himself off the counter and begins to makes two cups of coffee. "Anyway enough about my confusing morning how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well," Yuuri replies. "Actually I've sort of met someone."

"Oh yeah?" Phichit asks, deciding to jump on that instead of thinking about Chris for a few minutes. "Where?"

"Weirdly enough at work." Yuuri tells him.

Phichit laughs. "So when you say you met someone how old is this someone?"

"Only a few years older than me I promise you," Yuuri laughs. "He came in for the first time a few weeks back and he's been coming back ever since."

"What's he like?" Phichit asks.

"He's nice," Yuuri replies. "The complete opposite of Jerry."

"Which can only be described as a good thing."

"Exactly. He's tall, has a smile to die for, is completely not condescending and is just really easy to talk to."

"He sounds nice," Phichit smiles.

"He really is," Yuuri says. "I'm actually seeing him tonight."

"Oh really?" Phichit asks, a smirk spreading over his lips. "You dirty stop out and here was me thinking that you had to work tonight."

"I _do_ have to work tonight," Yuuri says firmly. "He told me that he was coming in tonight so I get to see him and I'm going to get paid for the privilege."

"Well that's alright then."

"Yeah, it's nice when he comes in, a lot of the time that he's there he just stares at me and smiles," Yuuri says.

"Cute."

"It sort of feels like it's too soon," Yuuri says. "I mean I only split up with Jerry about a week ago and now I'm thinking about someone else most of my time."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that," Phichit tells him. "Jerry was kind of a shit lord and if this guy is nice then that's fine. It doesn't matter if it's only been a week."

"I suppose so."

"Besides if this guy makes you smile like that then it's stupid not to go for it," Phicht says. If he was in Yuuri's position he would most definitely be getting back on the horse considering the way Jerry was.

"Well he does make me smile," Yuuri says wistfully.

It's nice to see Yuuri smile like that. He's always had a warm smile but Phichit feels like it's been a long time since he's seen him smiling like that. The more he thinks about it the more he wants to smile like that when he thinks about someone. A small part of his brain pipes up that he smiles like that when he thinks about Chris but he knows that's ridiculous. Chris made it very clear from the beginning that he didn't date clients so he knows that he shouldn't be thinking about him like that. _That's only going to lead to heartache..._

"But enough about that," Yuuri says suddenly, breaking Phichit out of his thoughts, "what about you? What are you going to do about your boyfriend finder?"

"Um..." He doesn't have an answer for that. Mostly because he doesn't know what he _should_ do about Chris. His best option at the moment is to ignore it and hope that it goes away but he's pretty sure that if he says that out loud then Yuuri will tell him off.

Thankfully his phone chiming with a text is enough to distract Yuuri for a second. He sees that the message is from Chris and he can't help the skipping of his heart. He tries not to let it show on his face as he opens it and it just makes the skipping worse.

 **[12:09pm] FROM CHRIS: Hope you're feeling better, let me know when you're back to full health and we can continue our lessons. Also if you need me to come round and look after you at any time just let me know x**

He stares at the message for a good minute as it really starts to sink in. Chris is happy to come over again while he's sick... What the hell does this mean? It's so confusing and his lack of experience means that he has no idea how to even begin to make sense of it.

"Phichit?" Yuuri asks breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asks looking up from his phone.

"Who is that?" Yuuri asks with a small laugh. "You've been grinning at your phone ever since you opened the message."

Phichit shakes his head. "Nothing, sorry. Just a stupid gif Guan-Hong sent me." He feels guilty lying to Yuuri but he wants to get his head around it before he begins asking people for advise about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, this is my last post for the next couple of days as I'm off to Disneyland on Monday, normal posting will resume next Friday (when I'm properly back in England) so I'll leave you with some porn to keep you going for the next week. Enjoy :D**

It doesn't take very long for Phichit to get over his illness but he still can't quite bring himself to text Chris and tell him that he's okay when he is better. He tries to work out how he feels about the whole situation but he very quickly comes to the realisation that he won't actually know until he see Chris and they talk again. Eventually he works up the courage to text him and the two of them set a date for Chris to come over again.

He spends the entire evening waiting for Chris to arrive, unable to settle himself down. He's on edge and his mind is filled with hundreds of questions, all that only seeing Chris will answer but he can't seem to make up his mind whether that is a good thing or not.

The knock at the door makes him jump and he has to stop himself from jumping up and running to answer it. Instead he makes his way as casually as he possibly can with every nerve in his body thrumming. Finally he's in front of the door and he takes a deep, steadying breath before he opens it. Chris is on the other side and he looks really quite hot, so hot in fact that Phichit has to physically stop himself from drooling. _Stop it, stop it now! This is a bad train of thought to jump on so derail right now!_

"Hey," Phichit manages, his voice more breath than word.

"Hi," Chris smiles.

"Hey," Phichit says again.

"Hi," Chris says.

"Hey..."

Chris chuckles. "We seem to be stuck on a bit of a loop here."

"Yeah sorry," Phichit says looking away. "Um come in." He steps aside so that Chris can enter and as soon as the door is closed he's suddenly very aware that they are almost touching in his tiny hallway. The tension hanging in the air could be cut with a knife and he knows he needs to say something but he can't seem to get the words out. "So... uh..." he finally begins, "what did you have planned for tonight."

Chris holds up a bag and grins. "I've got a lot in my bag of tricks."

"Oh yeah?" Phichit asks, turning to head towards the living room. "What kind of magic is this?"

"The fun kind," Chris says.

Phichit is about to ask what on earth he means by that but he turns and sees Chris grinning and holding up a large purple silicone dildo and the question immediately dies on his tongue. "Oh... that kind of fun."

"You okay?" Chris asks with a chuckle. "You look terrified."

"No... no I'm fine," Phichit stammers. "Um... what exactly is that for?"

"Well normally it's for sex," Chris replies matter of factly.

"Yeah I got that, I know what a dildo is," Phichit says, hoping against hope that Chris will just stop talking. "I mean what exactly have you bought it here for?"

"Well I was hoping that you'd be able to guess," Chris says still with that slightly infuriating grin on his face.

Phichit looks from Chris to the dildo and back again. "That's going up my butt isn't it?" he asks.

"Only if you want it to," Chris replies.

"I mean I'm not overly found of the idea but I guess it's something that is eventually going to have to happen," Phichit says.

"Not if you don't want it to," Chris says again. "If anal sex isn't something you're interested in it isn't the be all and end all for gay sex."

"But when we last..." Phichit gestures awkwardly between the two of them, unable to work up the courage to actually say the words 'had sex'. "I... er..." This whole conversation is beginning to get more and more uncomfortable by the second and he doesn't really know how exactly to put what he wants to say into words.

"Well I have had more experience at it and I quite like it so it really depends on whether you want to give it a try or not," Chris says. "That's why I bought the dildo. If you want to try it but aren't sure if you want to try it with another person then you can use this."

"Okay," Phichit says after thinking this over for a moment. "I can give it a go."

"Fantastic," Chris smiles, "but that's for later."

"It is?" Phichit asks, confused. He assumes Chris bought him a dildo so he could use it now and Chris could talk him through how to use it properly.

"Yes," Chris replies. "That you can do in your own time, you know the basics of opening someone up."

"So just doing to myself what I did to you?"

"Basically yes."

"Doable," Phichit says although privately wondering how in the hell he would actually go about that. "So what is today's lesson supposed to be about?"

"Shall we go through to your bedroom and talk?" Chris offers.

"That sounds ominous," Phichit mutters but leads the way to his bedroom all the same. He can feel Chris following him along with the tension still hanging in the air as his mind races with all the possible scenarios of what Chris could be wanting to do with him in his bedroom. _Are we going to have sex again? Is he going to suck me off again? Is something else going to happen? Am I just over thinking this way too much?_

"So," he says turning to face Chris as soon as he has closed the door behind the two of them. "What exactly are we doing in here?"

"I want to see how you masturbate," Chris says.

"Okay." That Phichit hadn't been expecting. He's not sure what he was (if anything) but it wasn't that.

"You alright?" Chris asks after Phichit doesn't say anything for a good minute.

"Yeah," Phichit replies shaking himself out of his slight stupor. "Sorry I was just surprised."

"Sorry, I should probably have prepared you better for that one," Chris says with a soft laugh.

"Can I ask why?" Phichit asks after a short pause.

"Sometimes it's a fun way to entice someone into sex," Chris says. "Also masturbation should be fun, you should enjoy yourself and enjoy pleasuring yourself. If you don't enjoy it then there's no point in it. It's also something that you should make time for. It has numerous benefits and it is something that you should do in order to relieve stress."

"That makes sense." It does. He can't even remember the last time that he actually had a spare five minutes to jerk off rather than collapsing into bed at the end of the day. Before he and Chris had sex last week he had been feeling quite pent up and it had been a good way to release some tension. With all the questions firing around in his mind (plus occasionally letting his thoughts wander back to Chris even when he knows they shouldn't) he's been building up a lot of frustration over the last week.

"So I want to see how you usually take care of yourself," Chris says. He sits down on the edge of the bed and pats the space next to him, encouraging Phichit to sit down. "Don't be scared I'm not going to bite you."

"Sorry," Phichit laughs as he sits down. "This has all come as a bit of a shock."

"Sorry," Chris says. "I should have probably warned you but there is no good way to say this over text."

"Understandable."

"So how do you usually do it?" Chris asks. "Do you watch porn? Do you read erotica or do you just think sexy thoughts and get yourself going that way?"

"I guess, depending on my mood, sometimes all of the above."

Chris laughs. "Or do you think of Dwayne Johnson?"

"Enough with the Dwayne Johnson," Phichit grins giving him a gentle shove.

"Okay okay sorry," Chris says putting his hands up in self defence. "So when it comes to actually masturbating is it just jerking off or fingering yourself?"

"Mostly just jerking off," Phichit replies. "I've never tried... I've never tried the other thing before."

"Well I'll make that your homework for this coming week," Chris says. "If you can do that once this week then you'll know something else about yourself."

"Sure," Phichit says although he has no idea when he's going to get this mythical time to write his own happy ending during the average week.

"Next question how often do you masturbate?" Chris asks.

"Um..."

"Please tell me you've having to calculate the times _during_ a week rather than trying to remember the last time you actually did it," Chris sighs.

"I'm busy a lot of the time okay!" Phichit says defensively. "I have a full time job and most of the time when I get home all I want to do is go to bed rather than jerk off."

"Well that explains why you're so pent up so much of the time," Chris laughs.

"Fine how often a week do _you_ jerk off?" he asks, pouting.

"Are we talking about me here or are we talking about you?" Chris asks with a grin. Clearly he's just amused by Phichit now.

"If you're going to pass comment on my masturbatory habits I should get the same privilege," Phichit grumbles.

"Fine," Chris says, still highly amused by the whole conversation. "About four times a week if I'm particularly busy."

"Four times a week?!" Pichit squeaks.

"Like I said that's if I'm particularly busy," Chris says. "More if I'm not."

"Oh my god."

"I try to aim for at least once a day sometimes," Chris continue. "If I'm having sex then I don't bother as I'm going to cum at least once anyway."

"I was most definitely not expecting this."

"Does that scare you?" Chris asks, a hint of mirth in his voice.

"No," Phichit replies hoping that he doesn't sound anything other than completely normal. "I just wasn't expecting it.

"Okay," Chris laughs. "So shall we get started then?"

"Started with what?" Phichit asks but as soon as the question is out of his mouth he realises how stupid he sounds. "Sorry."

Chris laughs. "It's fine," he says. "I should have given you a little more warning about this rather than just springing it on you like I have."

"No it's fine," Phichit says hurriedly. "I... er... I guess I'll get undressed."

Thankfully he's in simple clothes he wears around the house so he doesn't have to struggle awkwardly with skinny jeans getting stuck. He slips off his clothes as quickly as possible, all the time aware of Chris' eyes watching him as he strips. Slinging his clothes out of the way, once he's naked, Phichit goes to sit in the centre of his bed and await his next instructions.

"So how far do you want to take this?" Chris asks.

"Um..." _Does he mean sex again? What on earth is he talking about?_

"Do you want to just jerk off or do you want to try fingering yourself?" Chris asks and Phichit can feel his face heating up.

"Um... yeah," he says swallowing. "I can give it a go."

"Okay," Chris nods and pulls something small out of his jacket pocket and hands it to Phichit.

"What's this?" Phichit asks but as soon as he looks down at the box he wishes that he hadn't asked. His cheeks are on fire and he wants to bury his face in a pillow and scream. It's a small douching kit and this was most certainly _not_ what he thought he was going to be doing with his evening. He can't even look up from the box to look at Chris, pretty sure that if he meets his eye then his head will just explode. "Actually don't answer that."

"I'm guessing that you've never used one of these before," Chris says.

"Not going to lie, no I haven't."

"I can talk you through it if you like?" Chris offers and Phichit wants him to just _stop talking, please._

"I'm good," he says hurriedly, finally looking up from the box. "I'm sure there are instructions, I can work it out from there."

"Okay well if you need me give me a shout," Chris tells him.

On shaking legs Phichit gets up and scurries to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and the first thing he has to do is splash some water on his face to try and get it to cool down. Once he feels composed enough to actually look at the box again he thinks that he should probably get this over and done with quite quickly otherwise Chris will come over and ask if he needs a hand. _Now that I really_ don't _need._

It's kind of a mood killer and if Phichit had been hard before he started he definitely wouldn't be now. It's a weird sensation as well and he doesn't want to be doing this every day but he gets through it as swiftly as he can and doesn't get a knock asking if he needs help. Once he's done he goes back to his bedroom to see Chris, still sitting in the same place, looking at something on his phone. He knocks on the door and clears his throat, making Chris look up.

"I'm ready," he says.

"Good," Chris smiles and puts his phone away. "If you want to get comfortable and just pretend I'm not here. I left some lube on the side from when you need it."

"Okay," Phichit says. He has no idea how he's going to pretend Chris isn't there as he's never had someone watch him jerk off before so he has no idea how to start.

He lies back against his pillows and closes his eyes – _if I can't see him then I should be okay and I won't freak out as much_. He tries to think about something sexy but knowing that Chris is only at the foot of his bed, watching him to critique him on his performance, is putting somewhat of a mental block on him.

 _Or you could just think of Chris..._

The more he does think about it the more he thinks it might be a good idea. Having Chris there watching him is currently his biggest distraction so why not think about how good Chris looked on his knees taking his cock was? The way he tightened around him every time he thrust into his prostate... The soft moans that escaped his throat...

Phichit can feel himself getting hard especially as one of his hands slips down his chest to play with one of his nipples. It's like a jolt of electricity going through his body and it feels amazing! Slowly he forgets that Chris is watching him, that he even has an audience as his hand slips further down his chest to his cock. He begins to stroke it, squeezing a little harder than usual as if trying to replicate the way Chris made him feel last time. It's so good that he can feel his head spinning.

He blindly reaches for the lube, still keeping his eyes shut and a soft groan escapes from his mouth as he squeezes some of it onto his hand and spreads it around his fingers. Hand still on his cock he feels a lot less nervous about the prospect of doing this. He manoeuvres himself onto his hands and knees so that he can get a better angle, continuing to pump himself as he slips the first finger in.

Having never tried this before he doesn't know what to expect but it feels fucking fantastic! His body is on fire in the best way possible and he feels so good as he fucks himself with his finger, swiftly adding a second when he thinks he can take it. Before he knows it he's fingering himself open with three fingers and it feels so good his head spins. The more he remembers his time with Chris from the previous week the hotter under the collar he gets and before he can stop himself he's thinking about it begin Chris' cock inside him instead, pounding into him and making him feel so fucking good.

"Ah Chris," he moans quietly without thinking and the next thing he knows is there is a soft pair of lips at his ear.

"Thinking about me are you?" Chris chuckles.

Phichit's eyes snap open and both of his hands stop. _Oh shit! Oh fucking shit a brick! This is not good!_ "N... no," he stammers. "I just... I..." He can't find the words to explain himself, especially not when he still has a hand on his dick and three of his fingers inside himself.

"Don't worry I'm not going to complain," Chris says, his breath hot and heavy in Phichit's ear and a hand stroking up Phichit's side. "In fact do you have any idea just how gorgeous you look right now?"

"I..." Phichit can't find the words to express what is going on inside his head. He's so turned on as he was getting pretty close to cuming before his faux pas and now he can't seem to move. That doesn't seem to matter though as Chris' hands – his wonderful, warm hands – are slowly exploring his chest.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Chris whispers in Phichit's ear, eliciting a soft groan from him as his fingers brush a nipple. "So you can experience both?"

"Oh god yes!" Phichit isn't even sure what he's agreeing too but when Chris' hand slips down his chest to wrap around his own on his cock he just about fucking loses it. He wants Chris more than anything and he's so close he doesn't think he can wait for it.

A hand on his chin turns his face towards Chris' and before he knows what's happening a warm pair of lips are on his. Chris' lips are soft but insistent and Phichit's head is swimming, even more so as Chris' tongue slips passed his open lips to rub against his. Head spinning, Phichit allows himself to be kissed senseless, Chris' other hand guiding his own on his cock. It feels so good and he needs Chris to fuck him before he goes insane!

"Turn around," Chris orders breathlessly as he pulls away from Phichit's lips.

All Phichit can do is nod in response as the warmth of Chris' body disappears completely. _Is this actually happening?_ He can't quite believe that it's real but as he slips his fingers out of himself and turns so that he's on his back he catches sight of Chris and he knows that is. He's already tossed his shirt to the side and is making short work of his jeans. The bulge is obvious and it makes Phichit's heart jolt to know that Chris is hard and it's from watching him getting himself off. _He called me gorgeous, he wants to fuck me..._

Time seems to slow down and speed up in equal measure and Phichit can't quite keep a handle on it. In almost no time at all Chris has a condom on, has slicked his cock and his fingers up in lube and is slipping those amazingly long fingers inside him. He can't help the moan that rips from his throat. It feels so good, having Chris inside him and he doesn't think he can take much more teasing with just fingers before he loses it completely.

"Chris," he groans as he feels Chris' fingers just brush his prostate, enough to tease and tantalise but not enough to actually do anything. "Chris... please..."

"Please what?" Chris asks thrusting his fingers in as deep as they'll go, ramming them into Phichit's prostate and making him cry out. He just about manages to crack his eyes open to see the smirk on Chris' face. He knows that he's driving Phichit completely crazy and he's smug about it – the bastard! Phichit knows Chris wants to hear him begging for it and, if he weren't so turned on, he would try and preserve some of his dignity. He would try and make out that he isn't a complete mess but he is. He's too far gone to worry or care about his pride.

"Please fuck me!" he cries.

"As you wish," Chris whispers in his ears, breath ghosting past the shell before he takes Phichit's earlobe between his teeth and gives it a playful bite. Phichit feels like laughing at the Princess Bride reference but realises that that is probably not a good idea and says nothing. Nothing is going to ruin this mood especially as Chris kisses him again.

This is different he just about has the mental capacity to think. When the two of them last fucked there was no kissing and any that was done certainly wasn't on the lips. He's not going to complain though – Chris is an amazing kisser and it feels so good. He reaches up and clings to Chris' shoulder, blunt nails digging in as he feels Chris' cock slowly pushing into him. It feels like he's being stretched to his limit but feels fucking amazing at the same time.

Once he's fully sheathed inside him Chris' head falls against Phichit's shoulder, both of them trying not to lose it completely. He was right about Chris making it good though – there is a slight burn at the base of his spine but other than that, no pain or discomfort. All he feels is full and hot and so fucking good.

"Breathe," Chris tells him softly and he suddenly lets out the breath he has been holding. He didn't even realise he was doing it.

"Sorry," he gasps, panting in great gulps of air as he tries to catch his breath.

"It's alright," Chris says, pressing his forehead to Phichit's and cupping his face with a hand, thankfully, not covered in lube. "Just don't want you passing out on me before we get to the good stuff."

"Is this not the good stuff?" Phichit teases, smirking.

Without warning Chris suddenly thrusts into him making him cry out and arch off the bed. " _That_ is the good stuff," he says with a breathy laugh.

"Holy fuck! Please do that again!"

And he does. Chris begins to thrust in and out of Phichit, hard and fast, pounding into him at a furious pace. Phichit clings to Chris' shoulders as Chris presses his lips to every bit of available skin he can reach. Phichit's so swept up in the pleasure he doesn't even register this, that is until Chris' lips find his. Breath mingling and tongues tangling one of Phichit's hands sinks into Chris' soft hair to keep him close.

"Oh my god Phichit," Chris pants as he feels Phichit tightening around him. "You feel so amazing!"

"Chris please," Phichit groans as Chris' cock begins to ram into his prostate. "Oh fuck, I'm so close I..."

"That's it," Chris all but growls, "I want to see your face while you cum."

It doesn't take long. Phichit's already so on edge that all it takes is a few more thrusts to push him over and he cums. He tightens around Chris like a vice and it feels so good that a few more thrusts into that impossibly tight heat and Chris reaches his peak as well. He continues to thrust into Phichit so that the two of them ride out the pleasure high together, Phichit's fingers still clinging to Chris for dear life.

Once they've both calmed somewhat Chris presses his forehead to Phichit's, panted breaths mingling again. He looks down into Phichit's dark eyes and feel his heart hammering against his chest. Phichit looks up, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He wants to say something but before he has the chance Chris' lips press to his again in a hot, sweet kiss that makes his heart pound and his head spin.

 _What the hell does this mean?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, well I'm back from Disneyland now (not overly happy about that but we have to do the adult thing) anyway have some more of Chris not dealing with his feelings :D hope you enjoy**

"I need help!" Chris yelps as soon as Viktor has the door open.

"Evening," Viktor says stepping aside so that Chris can enter. "Why do you need help?" he asks as he closes the door behind him.

"I just..." Chris scrambles for the right words. "I fucked up?"

"Is this a wine fucked up, a gin fucked up or a whiskey fucked up?" Viktor asks as he leads Chris into his living room.

"This is a throw it all in a glass and I'll drink it fucked up," Chris replies.

"Oh my god!" Viktor cries as he pours a double measure of whiskey for Chris and one for himself. "What did you do?"

"I fucked up!"

"Yeah I got that, how?"

"I had sex with Phichit!"

"I thought that was the plan," Viktor says after a pause.

"It was but then I did it again," Chris says placing a hand over his eyes.

"Wow, he that good?" Viktor asks grinning.

"He's fucking amazing," Chris groans, "but not just like that."

Viktor hands him a drink and he downs the whole thing in one go. "Okay so do you want to elaborate on that?"

Chris sighs. "I mean yeah he does feel amazing in bed but he's also fun and sweet and gorgeous and he's in my head constantly."

"And that's a problem?" Viktor asks.

"Yes," Chris replies incredulously. "I'm supposed to be preparing him for the world of dating not fucking falling for him myself!"

"Do you think you are?" Viktor asks after he lets that hang in the air for a minute.

Chris groans again. "I have no idea! I mean whenever I think about him I get this odd feeling in my chest."

"Yes that's called love," Viktor teases. "Or it could be indigestion."

"And do you know what I did after we had sex?"

"Please say it wasn't come over here and talk to me."

"I fucking stayed!" Chris cries. "I stayed over, we ordered take out and we just spent the rest of the evening together."

"And after that?" Viktor asks although he thinks he can guess where this is going.

"I stayed the night," Chris groans putting his head in his hands. "I stayed the night! I can't even remember the last time I stayed the night after fucking someone."

"Did you have sex again?"

"No," Chris replies shaking his head. "We just fell asleep and in the morning he had to rush off because he got called in to work for some kind of emergency."

"I thought you said he worked in IT," Viktor says looking confused.

"And of course," Chris continues as if he hadn't spoken, "like a colossal idiot I didn't talk to him about any of this. We just carried on as normal."

"Do you think he wanted to talk about it?" Viktor asks.

"I don't know," Chris sighs. "Maybe we were both avoiding it but now I can't get him out of my head. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do about this. I don't know how I can make this better."

"Well I don't want to say I told you so," Viktor chuckles.

Chris glares at him. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry it's just I told you that this would happen."

"I said shut up."

"Okay, okay," Viktor laughs putting his hands up in defence. "No saying I told you so."

"How would that be in any way helpful?" Chris asks fixing him with his most unimpressed look.

Viktor shrugs. "It would make me happy."

"Why are we friends?" Chris asks.

"Because you love me."

"If you say so." Chris sighs and shakes his head. "Talk to me about something else so I don't have to think about what a colossal tool I am."

"Running from your problems," Viktor observes. "Nice, mature."

"I swear to god Vitya."

"Okay." Viktor's not stupid, he knows when to back off with the teasing and this is definitely one of those times. "Well, changing the subject slightly but not that much, while you've been helping sad, lonely losers get dates and dealing with your existential crisis I have stopped being one."

"A sad, lonely loser or an existential crisis?" Chris asks, desperate to get a few of his own jabs in there.

"I met someone," Viktor says, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Oh?" Chris asks, immediately pouncing on the first thing that means he doesn't have to think about Phichit. "And who is this brave man who has captured your heart."

"Well you know I've been going skating a lot recently," Viktor begins, an adorable blush dusting his cheeks.

"Ah so it's ice skating boy," Chris says with a wicked grin. "I thought he was in a relationship you sly dog."

"He was. They broke up," Vitkor says.

"And you, like the knight in shinning armour you are have swooped in to save him from his loneliness," Chris offers.

"Something like that," Viktor laughs. "Seriously though he's amazing. He's smart, funny, absolutely beautiful. I mean he's got some self esteem issues that are pretty deep rooted but he's just perfect. I've never met anyone like him before."

"You seem happy," Chris says smiling fondly at Viktor.

"I am."

"Good."

"Do you ever think about dating again?" Viktor asks after a pause.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks although he knows exactly where Viktor is going to go with this. He always does. Every so often he seems to think that Chris is unhappy being on his own with the cat and needs to find himself a boyfriend. Chris is perfectly happy being on his own with the cat and has no desire to change that. But the more he thinks about that the more Phichit begins to creep into his thoughts. The time they've spent together, especially in recent weeks, has been amazing and it would be kind of nice to have that more often. He can't though. Phichit it still his client (despite how unprofessional he has been acting) and he still has a job to do which doesn't include looking out for his own interests.

"I mean do you ever think about maybe trying to date again?" Viktor asks. "It's been a while since your last guy and this Phichit seems nice."

"We are _not_ talking about this," Chris states with an air of finality that says the conversation is over and that they're done talking about him.

"Okay fine," Viktor relents. "I'll stop but just think about it. At some point you've got to think about your own happiness as well as everyone else's."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Chris promises knowing full well that he's going to spend ample amounts of time thinking about it and not coming to any kind of decision.


	13. Chapter 13

**Morning everyone, back at work today after two week off (T.T don't want to go back) so have some more of Chris and Phichit being useless haha hope you enjoy**

It's lunch time on Friday when Phichit gets the text from Chris that he's been half dreading since the two of them slept together the second time. It had been fine after the first time – that was just another one of Chris' slightly out there lessons – but after the second time Phichit doesn't really know where he stands with Chris anymore. _He kissed me... a lot... what the fuck does that mean?_ As if all those questions weren't bad enough he feels as if someone has dropped ice into his stomach when he reads his latest message.

 **[1:32pm] FROM CHRIS: Tonight we're going to a bar, time to find you a date x**

He knew it was going to come eventually but it's still a bit of shock when Phichit first reads it but then he remembers that this has been the endgame from day one. Of course Chris isn't just going to suddenly forget that that's what Phichit hired him for. Regardless of what has happened between the two of them there is still a very clear objective here.

So that evening, dressed in something Chris picked out for him when the two of them went shopping Phichit goes to meet him at the bar Chris told him about. He tries to look suave and sophisticated... and if that doesn't work he'll settle for not looking like he's going to heave as he spots Chris in the booth in the corner and goes over to him. Chris looks up from his drink as he approaches and smiles at him.

"Well look at you," he says. "Don't you scrub up nicely."

"Thanks," Phichit mumbles, blushing slightly. The bar is pleasantly warm but he still feels way too hot under the layers. He sits down opposite Chris and tries to stop himself from just asking Chris what the fuck is going on between them. "So that text..." he settles on as the silence stretches a little too long than is necessarily comfortable.

"Yes, it's time to find you a date," Chris says and Phichit doesn't know if he imagined it or he's just hearing things but there is a definite catch in Chris voice when he says that.

"Okay," Phichit says on an out-breath. "You think I'm ready for this?"

"I do," Chris replies. "I mean look at you: completely different from the person I met a few weeks ago."

"I guess," Phichit mumbles. He is a different person, he knows he is. He's more confident for a start – Chris' weird pep talks having done wonder for him – and he feels as if he could just work up the courage to talk then he could possibly even ask Chris what the hell is going on between them. Courage isn't quite on his side tonight and Chris' insistence that it's time for him to be let lose on the unsuspecting public is a little disheartening for his chances with him. "So I just pick someone I like the look of, go up to them and start flirting?" he asks a little louder, so that Chris can hear him.

"Exactly," Chris says with a smile. "It's all about confidence, even if you don't feel it you can show it and no one will know."

"There's just one problem," Phichit says thinking of the glaringly obvious issue that they haven't tackled yet. "I don't know how to flirt."

Chris chuckles softly. "Don't worry about that," he says. "Just be yourself and everything will be fine."

"Be myself?" Phichit asks incredulously but still smirking at Chris all the same. "And there was me thinking that you had some great lesson because why on earth would I be myself? I'm a disaster."

"I never said you were a disaster," Chris replies taking a sip of his drink.

"Not to my face," Phichit says with a grin and Chris privately thinks that he has _no_ idea but doesn't voice it.

"You don't like the advise?" he asks. "I can give you some different."

"I just didn't expect you to tell me to be myself," Phichit admits. "You know, considering that I used to dress like a twelve year old, should have been euthanised and you don't tell people what they want to hear."

"Okay, I deserved that," Chris laughs.

"I'm just teasing you," Phichit smiles. "Seriously though, you really think being myself will work?"

"As long as you don't start talking about obscure nineties TV shows you'll be just fine," Chris says.

"I'm not really old enough to remember that much of the nineties," Phichit admits. "I was born in '96."

"And now I feel old," Chris states. "Now get lost before I feel the need to go and get a string to hang my glasses around my neck."

"I'm kinda nervous," Phichit admits.

"You will be absolutely fine," Chris assures him again. "If it looks like it's going badly I can always jump in and rescue you if you want."

"Knowing that is comforting."

"Okay then I'll do that," Chris smiles.

"Right," Phichit says, turning away from Chris, almost to address the bar at large, "here I go."

"Good luck," Chris says but he's not sure if Phichit hears him or not.

He watches carefully as Phichit makes his way over to the bar. He's not sure if he has a target in mind or if he's just looking to get a drink but as he stands at the bar trying to get the barman's attention a dark haired man with very thick eyebrows, sitting in the stool next to where Phichit is standing turns and says something. He then hails down the barman so he probably asked Phichit if he could buy him a drink. _Sneaky... very sneaky but very clever._ Putting himself in a position where someone else would have to start the conversation is a stroke of genius and Chris realises that more of himself has rubbed off on Phichit than he realised.

Watching him flirting with the man has a funny feeling stirring in Chris' chest. As he looks over the man Phichit is talking to can't help but make a list of all his flaws. The eyebrows are one for a start, there are rhinestones on his tie which, tragic enough on its own, also match the gloves lying next to him on the bar top. His outfit screams peacocking but as if he's trying to be subtle about it and it's not working in the slightest. While the outfit says trying to hard, the face says boring and Chris can't help but think that Phichit has picked a duff one here.

His phone vibrates on the table in front of him and breaks him out of his reverie. He shakes his head and picks up his phone. _You're only doing this because you want it to be you that he's flirting with not some random stranger_ , he chastises himself. Boring Eyebrows may be perfectly nice and he and Phichit may be very happy together, Chris is just letting his jealousy get the better of him because he didn't have the stones to tell Phichit how he really feels about him. _You lost your chance, stop being a bitch._

The text, as it turns out, is from Viktor.

 **[8:15pm] FROM VIKTOR: How's it going? Did you tell him how you feel about him yet? If you don't text back I'm going to assume that you did and you're spending the rest of the night having hot sex**

 _I wish..._

Chris looks up from his phone, not sure how to respond to that in a way that won't involve Viktor yelling at him over text or physically calling him to yell at him. He couldn't have picked a worse time to look up as well. As his eyes fall on Phichit and the guy he's talking to the man slips a hand around the back of Phichit's neck and pulls him into a kiss.

 _Oh fuck..._

He watches as Phichit kisses the man back, obviously enjoying it as he reaches up to give that hideous tie and gentle tug to pull the man closer. The more he looks the more he can't seem to drag his eyes away from the sight in front of him and the more his chest aches. He had never thought seeing Phichit with someone else would hurt so much but then again he had never been willing to admit that he'd fallen for him before. He looks back down at his phone for a second, looks up to see them still kissing and picks it up. He'll take the yelling, he just can't take looking at Phichit with someone else anymore.

 **[8:19pm] FROM ME: I fucked up... I fucked up so bad**


	14. Chapter 14

**Throwing in a ship that I'm not totally sure why it's a thing :D hope you enjoy**

The man from the bar, Seung-gil, is nice. He seems quite reserved but that doesn't really bother Phichit. He's good conversation, he's quite attractive to boot and he seems like a genuinely sweet person. Granted Phichit's only had one conversation with him but going out on dates is how you get to know people, right? So when he asks Phichit if he wants to go to dinner the following evening Phichit says yes. When Seung-gil kisses him it's a little unexpected but not unwelcome; he's a good kisser (not as good as some people Phichit can think of but he's desperately trying not to compare the two).

It's strange though, when he leaves Seung-gil Chris is nowhere in sight. _Maybe he thought I was doing okay on my own and left..._ After a bit of searching Phichit eventually finds him outside having and animated phone conversation in French. _I didn't know he could speak French..._ When Chris finally realises that he's there he gets off the phone and asks Phichit about how his conquest was. It feels like any other conversation the two of them have had before but it feels as if something is different. It feels more strained on Chris' part and Phichit doesn't know whether he's imagining it or not.

During the next day Phichit tries to put Chris out of his mind. For one thing he's going on a date with another man for crying out loud but he knows that he shouldn't be thinking about him because it was doomed from the start. The two of them were never going to be anything more than what they are so there's no point worrying about it. Instead he tries to focus on how to deal with the first date he's been on in a good few years.

It's quite daunting and more than once he thinks about texting Chris to ask for advise but there's always something stopping him. Normally he would text Yuuri under these circumstances but he knows that Yuuri's at work and can't have his phone on him. Instead he settles for talking out loud to the hamsters, none of whom are listening and only start paying attention to him when he gets out their food. He guesses he deserves this, _who asks their hamsters about their love life problems?_

By the time he's standing outside the restaurant to meet Seung-gil he has gone over every scenario that he possibly can in his head and worried about it a thousand times over. Then he remembers Chris' advise from the night before. All he needs to do is just be himself (and not reference any weird nineties TV shows apparently) and it worked the night before so why wouldn't it work again.

"Phichit," Seung-gil's deep voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Hi," Phichit smiles warmly.

"You look amazing," Seung-gil says and Phichit can feel a heat creeping up the back of his neck. He's not overly sure whether that's from the layers upon layers of clothing or the compliment but he's going to pretend that it's the compliment. Thankfully Seung-gil has forgone the sparkly tie this evening. Even Phichit had thought it looked a bit silly so he can't imagine what Chris must have thought if he had seen it.

"Thank you," he says with a smile. "So do you."

"I've been looking forward to this all day," Seung-gil says as the two of them enter the restaurant.

"Same," Phichit says. "I've been thinking about this literally since this morning." That part isn't a lie at least. He has been looking forward to it but also worry about it and being filled with trepidation and confusion about so many other things as well. "Mostly worrying about what I was going to wear."

Seung-gil smiles. "You needn't have worried," he says. "Like I said, you look amazing."

"Thank you."

They get seated surprisingly quickly for a Saturday night and, once the waitress has taken their order they're just left to their own devises. It suddenly occurs to Phichit that he was so much more confident last night when he had the safety net of having Chris sitting over the other side of the bar, ready to sweep in if things went badly. Now he's flying by the seat of his pants and he doesn't really know how to start up a conversation.

"So," he begins, finally taking the plunge, "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an accountant," Seung-gil replies.

 _Oh Christ... even I know that's boring as hell..._

Phichit plasters a smile on his face. "Oh really, that sounds interesting."

"It is," Seung-gil says and proceeds to tell Phichit all about his job.

Phichit listens dutifully, occasionally asking questions before he can stop himself, just to seem polite and, before he knows what's happened he's already through the first glass of wine of the evening. The aim isn't to get drunk (that would be a really bad idea) the idea is to make listening to an accountant talking about accounting marginally more interesting. He can already hear Chris' voice in his head saying that there isn't enough booze in the word to make that conversation interesting.

 _Chris..._

Like iron filings to a magnet his thoughts are automatically on Chris, what he would be saying if he had to sit through a talk on accounting. He can even guess some of the jokes he would be cracking like whether or not he should be taking notes and he has to try to stop himself from laughing. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be comparing the two of them when they're such different people. Seung-gil is incredibly nice... he's just very boring and he's not Chris, which really shouldn't be as much of a problem as it's turning out to be. Phichit tries to ignore it and pours himself another glass of wine.

* * *

By the time they are done with dinner and are outside trying to flag a taxi Phichit is pleasantly buzzed but still entirely too sober to know quite as much about accounting as he now does. _It doesn't matter_ , he thinks to himself, _if the sex can at least be interesting then I'll take the accountant talk._

"So," Seung-gil says as a taxi pulls up by the side of the kerb next to them, "your place or mine?"

 _Okay so he clearly thinks he's getting some... bit presumptuous._

"Yours," Phichit smiles. _At least then he won't know where I live if I decide never to see him again._

"Okay," Seung-gil nods and holds the door open for Phichit.

The taxi ride is incredibly awkward. No one says anything, the driver – a bald Russian man in his late fifties – clearly knows why he's taking the two of them to one address and obviously doesn't want to make any kind of comment, Seung-gil doesn't say anything and Phichit fights his usual compulsion to fill the awkward silence with mindless chatter. Once again Chris starts to creep into his mind as he would be making jokes about the atmosphere, talking to the driver and, more than likely, whispering something filthy in Phichit's ear. There's none of that from Seung-gil and Phichit begins to wonder how on earth he worked up the balls to ask him if he wanted a drink last night, never mind to actually kiss him.

 _That must have been a wicked case of Dutch Courage..._

Seung-gil's place is minimalistic in design – a lot of furniture that looks straight from Ikea and virtually no photos up on the walls at all – and is a clear reflection of what Phichit has gotten himself into for the night. In fact he's a lot more excited to see the Siberian Husky that trots over to them as soon as the door is closed than he is about the prospect of having sex.

Eventually the two of them make it through to Seung-gil's bedroom (which is about as decorated as the rest of the house) and it's still just as awkward so Phichit decides to take matters into his own hands. He takes hold of Seung-gil's face and kisses him. It is long and slow and Phichit swipes his tongue over Seung-gil's bottom lip to elicit some kind of reaction from him. He does earn himself a gasp and that gives him the opportunity to take this further and slip his tongue into Seung-gil's mouth.

Whether he just needed a little encouragement or he's finally comfortable enough now that they're at his Seung-gil seems to slip back into how he was last night. He takes hold of the back of Phichit's head while the other arm slips around his waist to pull him close. Phichit feels himself melting into the kiss, it's nice that Seung-gil is taller than him but he's not reaching up as much as he would like... not as much as he would be with Chris...

Phichit pulls back from the kiss suddenly. _Where did that come from?_ He blinks in surprise, that was most definitely unexpected. He shouldn't be thinking about Chris at a time like this! He should be thinking about Seung-gil and all the things that they're going to do. He knows that he needs to hop off this train of thought immediately otherwise he'll land himself in no end of trouble if it continues.

"You okay?" Seung-gil asks.

"Yeah," Phichit lies, smiling. "Thought I was going to sneeze that's all."

"Ah right," Seung-gil says. "You okay now?"

"Yeah."

"So..." Seung-gil begins a little awkwardly, "are you more a top or a bottom?" It's a perfectly valid question but the delivery makes it sound so much more awkward than it actually needs to be.

"I'm easy," Phichit says, "but I do prefer bottoming." The way his knees still tremble sometimes when he thinks about the way Chris fucked him last time he came over... and his thoughts are right back on Chris again. _Fuck!_

"Okay," Seung-gil nods and leans in to kiss Phichit again.

Phichit is quite happy with the level of kissing – if their mouths are occupied he doesn't have to think about any potential awkward silences. He can feel Seung-gil's fingers slipping under the hem of his clothes and tracing lazy patterns at the base of his spine. Allowing himself to relax into it a soft groan escapes his lips and he reaches up to begin undoing the buttons on Seung-gil's shirt, after opening his tie.

It seems to take forever for the both of them to get down to skin and Phichit's going to blame that on the ridiculous number of layers he's wearing. Having said that by the time he's finished ridding himself of them he realises how cold it is. A part of him knows that if he voiced this while with Chris he would make some kind of inappropriate joke about warming him up... and he really needs to stop doing this.

Seung-gil gets him on his hands and knees so it feels very reminiscent of the first time he and Chris had sex (he is trying not to think about him... really... totes...) and is very clinical with the foreplay as he opens Phichit up. Maybe having Chris for a first time for both topping and bottoming was a bad idea. He's so unlike anyone Phichit ever met before and he knows what he's doing, not everyone has that level of experience and it's abundantly clear that Seung-gil doesn't.

The sex isn't bad, not by a long shot, in fact it's very nice but that's all it is: nice. For Phichit anyway the earth doesn't move, there's a lot of awkward fumbling and he has to jerk off pretty much the entire way through in order to get himself off. He also indulges himself, stops fighting it and thinks about Chris, thankfully stopping himself before moaning his name aloud (that would have gone down fantastically). After Seung-gil cums he practically collapses on Phichit and he has to admit it's not overly comfortable despite how skinny Seung-gil is.

The awkward atmosphere sets in again almost as soon as Seung-gil pulls out so Phichit excuses himself to the bathroom, sneaking his phone with him. Once he's in the bathroom and has locked the door behind him he types out a quick text to Yuuri.

 **[9:59pm] FROM ME: Hey, I know you're either at work or with hot guy from the rink but I'm on a kind of disaster date and I need an excuse to leave, can you bail me out? X**

It's probably way too much of an ask (plus he knows it's a bit mean but he can't think of a good enough excuse on his own). He's not expecting a reply immediately so he heads back out to Seung-gil's bedroom where he has already re-dressed. Phichit follows suit and begins to collect his fallen clothes. All he can think about is how much less awkward this bit was when he was with Chris. Discounting the first time where he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to be doing Chris always had this way of making him feel at ease.

The more he thinks about it and the more the wine tells him that he is totally right he can't help but think that this is all Chris' fault. If he hadn't been the one to suggest having sex in the first place then Phichit could have quite happily continued not knowing what he's been missing. Instead he has to live with the fact that no one else might measure up to this ideal version he has in his head.

He's about to start making polite conversation when his phone begins to ring in his hand. He sees Yuuri's name light up the screen and thanks every deity he can think of that his best friend is the absolute best person in the world.

"Sorry," he says, flashing Seung-gil what he hopes is an apologetic smile, "it's my friend, he doesn't normally call, I think I need to take this."

"Go ahead," Seung-gil says.

Phichit presses the answer button and holds the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Phichit," Yuuri says and his voice sounds thick and strange.

"Yuuri? You okay?" He's never heard Yuuri sound like this down the phone before – he's always so cheerful – and now Phichit is filled with actual genuine worry. _What happened? Did he even see my text, is this an actual emergency?_

"Jerry left me," Yuuri says, his voice still thick with emotion. If it wasn't for the fact that he needs to sound concerned he could laugh.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Yuuri continues, still sounding like he's on the verge of tears, "I didn't mean to call, I know you're busy tonight, I just don't think I can be on my own right now."

"Are you at home?" Phichti asks.

"Yeah," Yuuri says. "He came over and told me and I don't know what to do now."

"Stay where you are, I'll come to you," Phichit says. "I'll be ten minutes."

"Okay," Yuuri sniffs. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be silly," Phichit tells him. "I'll be with you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Phicht hangs up the phone and turn to Seung-gil apologetically. "I'm sorry about that," he says.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really," Phichit sighs and thanks his lucky stars that he decided to be part of the drama society in college otherwise this would never be in any way convincing. "It's my friend, his partner's just left him and they've been together for years."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, he really needs a friend right now and I can't leave him on his own," Phichit says. He feel a little guilty but he also feels he should be nominated for an Academy Award with all the acting he's had to do tonight.

"No of course, I completely understand," Seung-gil says and the guilt only tries to worm its way in further but Phichit is staying resolute with this one. He's started so he might as well roll with it.

"I'll call you," he says and he actually will, once he's figured out where his head is and what he actually wants to do about the Chris problem he's facing. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Seung-gil lips before grabbing his shoes and darting for the front door (he does however stop to give the husky a quick stroke on the way out).

He waits until he's out on the street and far enough away around the corner that he won't be heard even if Seung-gil sticks his head out of the window and watches him leave before dialling Yuuri's number.

"Hello?" Yuuri says when he picks up.

"And the Oscar goes to," Phichit laughs.

"Well it sounded like you were in a bit of a bind and I thought I'd help you out," Yuuri chuckles softly. "Was it really that bad?"

"He was very nice, he was just also really boring," Phichit replies.

"How boring?"

"Like excruciating levels of boring," Phichit tells him. "He's an accountant who thinks accountancy is interesting."

"Oh dear..."

"Yeah," Phichit says. "I feel awful because the entire time I was out with him I couldn't stop comparing him to Chris and thinking about how much more fun I would be having if I was with Chris."

"I take it you didn't talk to him about your feeling and just let it fester because you're a complete idiot," Yuuri says.

"No I did not and yes I am," Phichit says. "It's just that he seemed content to carry on as normal and I couldn't face him telling me that he doesn't feel the same way so I just left it because I am a stupid person."

"No arguments there," Yuuri teases and Phichti can practically hear him rolling his eye and judging him.

"Are you at home right now?" Phichit asks.

"Er... no actually," Yuuri says. "I'm at Viktor's."

"And who, pray tell, is Viktor," Phichit asks. "Is this skating rink bae?"

"Skating rink bae?" Yuuri asks incredulously.

"Yes; skating rink bae."

"Yes it is," Yuuri replies. "He came to see me at work and we decided to go for coffee afterwards."

"Was that regular world coffee or coffee at his place with raised eyebrows?" Phichit asks, a wicked grin spreading over his face.

"What do you think?" Yuuri asks. "You know where I am."

"Dirty stop out."

"What about you?" Yuuri asks. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea," Phichit replies with a sigh. "I mean I know what I should do but I don't know if I'm brave enough to actually go through with that."

"You should go and talk to Chris," Yuuri tells him. "You need to go and talk to him about this otherwise you're just going to be wondering about it until you do."

"Or I could go to a Seven Eleven and get another bottle of wine," Phichit offers as he stops in front of the familiar green neon lights.

"Phichit no!" Yuuri chides.

"Phichit yes!"

"Oh my god, you are a walking disaster!" Yuuri tells him.

"I know."

"You know my thoughts but it's up to you," Yuuri says.

"I know," Phichit replies. "Have a good night with skating bae."

Yuuri chuckles. "I will thank you."

Phichit hangs up the phone and stops for a minute to think. He knows he should go and talk to Chris but he also knows that he's not going to be able to do it without having a little more of that courage that was fuelling him earlier. He pockets his phone and heads inside. He knows that Yuuri would be judging him if he knew and in reality he's judging himself as he heads straight to the wine aisle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ah finally the confession chapter, always one of my favourites :D**

The bottle Phichit bought doesn't last long at all. He does at least wait until he gets home before he begins drinking his way through it. Thankfully it was only a small bottle so he doesn't get as drunk as he could but that added to everything else he's drunk this evening and he's still pretty hammered by the time he finds himself standing in front of Chris' flat, pounding on the door. It took him a while to find Chris' flat, having never actually been there before, not helped in the slightest by his marginally inebriated state, but eventually he gets there. He's been thinking about what to sat to Chris since he decided to go and talk to him and he's still not any closer to actually know how he wants to handle this. So when Chris finally opens his front door he's really not prepared for this in the slightest.

"Phichit! What are you doing here?" Chris asks when he sees him.

Swaying slightly Phichit scrambles for something to say but he doesn't have enough capacity to think of anything other than the first thing that comes to his mind. "Damn you, you rat bastard!" he slurs poking Chris is the chest.

"What?" Chris asks, obviously trying to keep himself from laughing.

"I was perfectly happy as I was and then I met _you_!" Phichit says, his voice rising in pitch with every second.

"No you weren't," Chris says, still clearly amused. "If you were happy then you wouldn't have called me in the first place."

"Okay fine," Phichit relents, grumbling. "I was happy being a virgin though."

"Why don't you come inside?" Chris asks thinking about his neighbours and how nosey some of them can be. He highly doubts that Phichit would want to have an audience for this conversation considering that it's probably about to get sexual.

"Fine," Phichit says as Chris steps aside so he can enter. He follows Chris to his living room once the door is closed and he can't help but compare him to Seung-gil again. Chris' flat looks lived in, there are pictures on the wall, weird trinkets scattered around and a very fluffy looking cat sleeping on top of the TV.

"So you were yelling at me about how you were happy being a virgin," Chris offers once the door is closed, still trying and failing not to smile.

"Okay well maybe I wasn't exactly happy being a virgin but I was happy not knowing what I was missing," Phichit says.

"And what were you missing?"

"You!"

"What?" Chris asks after that sinks in.

"You've ruined me!" Phichit yells. He knows he's laying all the blame at Chris' door but he doesn't have the capacity to think about that too much. He's really quite drunk, much more so than he actually thought.

"I ruined you?" Chris asks. He doesn't seem to be taking offence to any of this, in fact he seems highly amused by the whole thing and this only seems to irritate Phichit even more.

"Yes!" he snaps. "I can't seem to think about anyone else."

"I thought you had a date tonight," Chris says.

"I did."

"And?"

"And why do you think I'm here?" Phichit asks incredulously. "He was perfectly nice! He was really nice but he was so boring!"

"I fail to see how that's my fault," Chris laughs.

"He was so boring and he wasn't you!" Phichit cries.

"What?" That seems to have shaken Chris slightly and Phichit would feel smug about that, classing it as a victory, if he wasn't on a roll. His feelings are finally spilling out and nothing is going to derail him.

"You're smart, you're funny, you're nice, you're attractive and I am completely crazy about you," Phichit tells him.

"I'm still not seeing where the problem is," Chris says after a pause and Phichit wants to scream in frustration. _I just confessed to him when both of us know there is no chance and he's asking what the problem is?_

"The problem is you don't date clients!" Phichit cries and he can feel a lump beginning to rise in his throat, threatening to turn into fully blow tears.

Before he has the chance to get even more worked up Chris wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close, and places his other hand on the back of Phichit's neck. "Well maybe I don't want you to just be a client anymore."

"What?" This isn't the way Phichit was expecting the conversation to go and he's not totally sure he understands what Chris is saying but as fingers begin to gentle scratch the back of his neck it starts to sink in.

Chris leans down and brushes the tip of Phichit's nose with his. "I'm crazy about you too," he says before closing the distance and pressing their lips together.

It takes a moment for Phichit's wine addled mind to realise what's happening before he wraps his arms around Chris' neck and stands up on his tip-toes to kiss him back. It feels so good being pressed up against Chris' chest, his arm pulling him close and his fingers running through his hair. Kissing Chris is amazing; his lips are soft but strong and his tongue completely dominates Phichit's as it slips passed his open lips. Phichit can feel himself melting into the kiss, moaning softly as he sinks his fingers into Chris' hair, keeping them together.

Chris pulls back slightly, both of them panting heavily as they look into each other's eyes, Phichit's slightly hazy from lust and drink.

"We shouldn't..." Chris says.

"No 'we shouldn't'," Phichit says. "We both want to do this right?"

"God, you have no idea how much," Chris tells him, "but I can't, in all good conscience, take advantage of you tonight."

"What about if I said I want you to?" Phichti asks his teeth catching his bottom lip as he tries to look up at Chris seductively through his eyelashes.

"You're drunk, angel," Chris says and Phichit wants to cringe because he can probably either smell the wine on his breath or taste it on his tongue.

"I'm not drunk," he tries to protest.

"How many films has Dwayne Johnson been in?" Chris asks grinning down at him.

Phichit tries to think about it but it just makes his head spin. "Enough about the Dwayne Johnson!"

"See you are drunk and I don't want my first evening with you as my boyfriend to be with you when you're three sheets to the wind," Chris says.

"Boyfriend?" Phichit asks coyly, grinning up at him.

"That's what you took from that?" Chris asks, also grinning. Phichit nods and Chris laughs before pulling him into another kiss. "You are the perfect combination of sexy and cute, has anyone ever told you that?"

"No," Phichit replies.

"Well get used to it beautiful," Chris tells him. "I want to take you out tomorrow and treat you to everything you deserve. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Phichit says and leans forward to kiss Chris' lips again. It's a short sweet kiss before he falls back down to the balls of his feel and looks up at Chris. He's very happy with this height gap.

"With that in mind will you let me take you home and get you to bed so you can sleep this off?" Chris asks, slowly stroking the base of Phichit's spine.

"Okay."

"Good." Another sweet and gentle kiss that makes Phichit melt before Chris is off retrieving his car keys. After he's gone, Phichit goes over to the TV where the cat has stirred. She looks at Phichit with sleep droopy eyes and yawns at him.

"Hello to you too," he says giving the back of her neck a small stroke. She purrs contentedly and allows him to continue.

Chris chuckles. "Is Elsa playing nice?" he asks.

"Elsa?" Phichit giggles.

"I thought it was appropriate given her colour and the fact that she's a bit of a princess," Chris says with a shrug.

"It's cute," Phichit says.

"So are you," Chris tells him and presses a kiss to his forehead as Phichit tries to stop himself from blushing furiously. "Come on I'll take you home."

On the drive back to his Chris asks Phichit all about his disaster date. It feels odd talking to Chris about Seung-gil and a little unfair to both of them but Chris asked so Phichit tells him. It definitely makes him feel better that he can tell Chris that all he could think about was him. He decides to tell him the complete truth, even when Chris asks if they slept together – there's no point keeping it from him and Phichit wants to start this honestly. When they finally arrive at Phichit's flat Chris helps him up to his front door and presses a hot kiss to his lips as soon as he has the door open.

"Get yourself to bed," Chris tells him as he pulls away. "I'll call you in the morning and we can fix up plans for tomorrow night."

"Okay."

Chris' fingers give a lock of his fringe a gentle tug before he pulls him into one last long, slow kiss. "Goodnight," he says as he pulls away.

"Goodnight," Phichit says as he watches Chris leave. Once he's out of sight he closes the door and leans against it. He can't quite believe that his night has taken such a turn. It's definitely not unwelcome, he just didn't expect it to end like this. His heart is pounding in his chest and he can't help but think about the fact that Chris called him his boyfriend. It brings a smile to his face and he can't wait for the following evening when he gets to finally go on an actual date with him. _I must be dreaming..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Because of course they all had to meet up at some point XD enjoy**

"So you _did_ take my advice in the end," Yuuri says smugly as soon as Phichit finishes telling him about the rest of the evening once they had gotten off the phone with each other.

"I sort of took your advise," Phichit replies. "I may have also had a small bottle of wine in order to help me work up the balls to actually go over there."

"You still took my advice, I'm classing this as a win," Yuuri says.

"When you say it like that you make it sound as if I never listen to you," Phichit protests.

"You don't always," Yuuri replies. "Sometimes it takes you a bit longer to come to the conclusion on your own so I just give you a push."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"So what did you do about the accountant?" Yuuri asks.

"A tiny part of me wanted to ignore him but I didn't," Phichit says. "I met up with him for coffee this morning and we talked. I said that I didn't know if it was going to work because there was someone I wasn't over and it wasn't fair to him."

"And how did he take it?" Yuuri asks.

"He understood," Phichit replies. "He was really nice about it actually and I do feel really guilty but it's not fair to him just to string him along, especially since I think this thing with me and Chris could actually be a proper thing."

"Oh really?"

"He called me his boyfriend last night," Phichit says and he can't stop the smile from spreading over his face. "I just can't believe that actually happened."

"Wow," Yuuri says. "Things moving fast then?"

"Yeah but it's nice, you know? I mean we've already done the whole awkward first time together and we know a fair bit about each other so it's already progressed further than it would before a first date. Does that make sense?"

"It does yes," Yuuri says with a smile. "So now that you're dating do you still have to pay him for the whole helping you get a boyfriend thing?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Phichit says, eye wide as he remembers his tab.

"Maybe ask he," Yuuri teases. "When is he coming to pick you up?"

Phichit checks the time on his phone. "In about half an hour."

"Can I meet him?" Yuuri asks.

"Of course," Phichit replies. "So when am I going to get to meet skating bae?"

"Well," Yuuri says, a pink dusting his cheeks, "I may have told him that I was here so he's probably going to come over here to meet me if that's okay."

"Of course it is," Phichit grins. "Now I get to meet the guy who makes you smile like that and make sure he's good enough for my bestie."

"Likewise," Yuuri laughs.

"Joking aside he does make you happy though?" Phichit asks. "I mean I know Jerry made you happy but there were definitely times when he didn't."

"Well it's early days but Viktor is unlike anyone I've ever met," Yuuri says smiling fondly. As if on cue Yuuri's phone begins to ring. "Speak of the devil," he says as he picks it up and answers. "Hello?"

"Yuuri," Viktor says and Phichit can just about hear him through the phone. "I'm outside, at least I think I am, are you sure this is the right place."

"What number are you?" Yuuri asks Phichit.

"Twelve, I've lived here for two years!"

"Ring number twelve," Yuuri says and a second later Phichit's doorbell begins to ring. "Yeah you're in the right place."

"Okay I'll be up in a second," Viktor says as Phichit goes to buzz him in. A couple of minutes later there is a knock at the door. Yuuri practically runs to answer it and Phichit leaves him to it. _It's good to see him this excited about someone again..._

"Viktor!" Yuuri cries happily as he flings the door open.

"Hello beautiful," Viktor says and leans down to press a sweet kiss to Yuuri's lips.

"You okay?" Yuuri asks. "You found it alright then?"

"Yes," Viktor says. "This neighbourhood is a little rough and run down, I was worried about the state of my wallet."

"Thanks I live here," Phichit teases sticking his head into the hall so that he can see the infamous Viktor, who flushes immediately as he realises his faux pas.

"I'm so sorry," he says, "that was incredibly rude of me."

"It's fine," Phichit laughs. "It's a bit shit round here, I started living here when I didn't have much money and now I'm too lazy to move."

"Understandable, moving is a pain," Viktor says.

Yuuri laughs. "Viktor this is my best friend, Phichit, Phichit this is Viktor."

"Skating bae?" Phichit asks.

"Skating bae," Yuuri replies nodding.

"Skating bae?" Viktor asks.

"Don't ask," Yuuri chuckles.

"Okay," Viktor says. "Is this the one you were bailing out of disaster date last night?"

"It was," Yuuri says.

"And I am still so grateful for that," Phichit says as they head back into the living room. "Viktor can I get you anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine, thank you," Viktor smiles politely and Phichit has to admit that he does have a thousand dollar smile. If Viktor had flashed him that in a bar he would have totally fallen in love with him right there and then.

"Phichit has another date tonight," Yuuri states.

"Not with the same guy from last night, I hope," Viktor laughs.

"No," Phichit says shaking his head, "with someone else."

"Well it appears that I am in the presence of a little Casanova," Viktor grins.

"Hardly," Phichit laughs. "Last night was the push I needed to admit to the guy that I'm seeing tonight that I actually like him."

"Okay."

"It's almost like a romantic comedy," Yuuri chuckles. "Do you mind if I tell him?"

"Not really," Phichit shrugs.

"So basically he finds this guy online who calls himself a 'love guru' and calls him up to ask for help getting a date," Yuuri says, "and he only ends up falling for the guy."

Viktor clicks his fingers. "I thought I recognised your name, you're going out with Chris Giacometti, aren't you?"

"Do you know him?" Phichit asks, surprised.

"I do," Viktor says. "I know Chris' half of this story."

"Oh god," Phichit says, feeling his face begin to heat up.

"Don't look so worried," Viktor laughs. "I mean he confided in me about his feelings for you and how much he hated the thought of you going out with someone else last night."

"Oh..."

"If it helps he's absolutely crazy about you," Viktor says smiling at Phichit.

"Oh..." He can feel that heat creeping up the back of neck and across his cheeks. Chris has told him how he feels about him but hearing it from someone else makes it feel more real. He wants to ask Viktor what else Chris has said about him but his doorbell ringing again breaks the moment and has Phichit jumping to his feet. "That will be him now," he says trying to sound cool, calm and collected when it reality his heart is doing somersaults in his chest.

He bolts to to door to buzz Chris in and waits for him to knock a few minutes later. When he opens it and sees Chris standing in his hallway he feels that heat spreading through his chest and downwards. He swallows, trying to make his brain work enough for him to be able to speak but all he can seem to do is stare because Chris looks so fucking hot in a shirt and waistcoat.

"Hey you," Chris says, a smile spreading over his face as his eyes rake over Phichit, making him incredibly glad that he dressed up for this.

"H... hi," Phichit stammers, breath catching in his throat.

"You look stunning," Chris tells him, reaching forward to brush Phichit's fringe out of his eyes. "It almost makes me want to skip dinner and takes you straight to your bedroom."

"That might be a little awkward as my best friend called over and he's in my living room with his new boyfriend."

Chris laughs. "Yes that would be incredibly awkward, I'll try to behave myself."

"You only have to until they're gone," Phichit says tossing a wink over his shoulder as he leads Chris into the living room. "Chris this is my best friend Yuuri and his new boyfriend, who I believe you already know."

"Viktor?!" Chris asks in surprise.

"Hi," Viktor says.

"Well I must say this is wasn't expecting," Chris says.

"Small world huh?" Phichit grins, loving just how shocked Chris looks.

"It's nice to meet you Chris," Yuuri says, smiling. "I've heard so much about you from the both of them."

"Likewise," Chris says, his charming smile slipping back into place. "You know you're the only one in this room I haven't seen naked."

"Oh my god Chris, really?" Viktor asks, burying his face in Yuuri's shoulder.

"I'm just trying to diffuse the tension," Chris states.

"Likewise," Yuuri says. "Maybe we should do something to rectify this."

Chris turns to Phichit and grins. "I like him."

"I knew you would."

"Can I keep you to myself for one more night before he swoops in steals you away?" Viktor asks pressing kisses along Yuuri's neck, making him laugh.

"No chance," he says turning in Viktor's arms and kissing his lips.

Phichit cleats his throat loudly as the two begin to get amorous. "If you're going to get busy can you go back to one of your own flats and do that because I would like to use mine at the end of the night."

"Sorry," Yuuri chuckles pulling away from Viktor's lips. "We'll go and let the two of you get on. It was nice to meet you Chris."

"You too Yuuri," Chris smiles.

"Have fun tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Viktor teases.

"Well that doesn't leave me a lot of options now does it darling," Chris replies, making sure to get his own jab in before they leave.

Yuuri laughs. "Call me tomorrow," he tells Phichit.

"Will do," he replies. He waits until he hears the front door close behind them before turning to Chris and wrapping his arms around his neck, standing on his tip-toes again so that he can reach his lips. "Alone at last."

"Yes," Chris says, one of his hands slipping down Phichit's back to grasp a handful of his backside. "What shall I do with you?"

"Whatever you want," Phichit says with a smirk.

"So many things," Chris says, "but you'll just have to wait until after dinner to find out what exactly."

"Such a tease," Phichit says with an adorable pout.

"So are you gorgeous," Chris tells him. "You know exactly what you're doing in these tight trousers."

"I know how to tease _you_ ," Phichit tells him. "I don't think this would work if I tried it on anyone else."

"You'd be surprised," Chris tells him. "You have a very fine ass, with and without clothes on it."

"Thanks," Phichit mumbles, looking away as he flushes again.

"Now, shall we head out?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, sounds good."


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a lil short chap for the weekend, it's kinda filler but I made it its own separate chapter haha hope you enjoy :D**

The restaurant that Chris takes him to is not only packed but also very fancy and expensive looking. Phichit has to wonder, looking around as they're led to their table, just who Chris sold his soul to in order to get them a place here on such short notice. The thought doesn't stay in his head very long as Chris pulls a chair out for Phichit to sit down and presses a kiss to the back of his hand before sitting down himself. It's almost like something out of a romance novel and Phichit can't help the smile that spreads across his lips as he looks into Chris' eyes.

"So I have to ask," he finally says once the waiter has taken their drinks order and left them, "how did you get a table somewhere so nice so quickly."

"You remember Otabek?" Chris asks.

"From the clothing store?"

"Yes, his family owns this restaurant," Chris replies.

"Ah okay."

"He was checking you out when we came in," Chris says.

"Was he?" Phichit asks. He doesn't mean it to come out sounding so interested, he's more bemused than anything. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have thought that anyone would have given him a second glance and now there are strangers checking him out, apparently.

"Trading me in for a younger model already?" Chris chuckles.

"No," Phichit says, flushing, "I'm just surprised."

"Why?"

"I'm not used to the attention."

"Well get used to it from me," Chris says and Phichit can't help but smile again.

"So," he says after a pause, "are you going to be pulling out all the moves on me tonight?"

"I don't think I have any moves left that I haven't already taught you," Chris replies with a grin.

"Surprise me then," Phichit says, smiling coyly.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Just as Phichit thought it would be, being of a date with Chris is fun and easy. Chris always knows how to put everyone around him at ease. He's charming to the waiters, flirts outrageously with Phichit the entire time and is chatty in the taxi on the way back to Phichit's. It's wonderful to not have to worry about the usual nonsense that one usually does worry about on a date – they've slept together twice and Chris looked after him while he was sick what else could he possibly worry about? Phichit gets the chance to be himself and it's so comforting.

When they finally get to his front door he turns that coy, seductive smile up at Chris. "So this is me," he says.

"This is you," Chris says.

"I had a really good time tonight," Phichit says.

"I did too," Chris says.

"So... er... what happens now?" Phichit asks.

"Well," Chris says with a smirk, "I can either drop you off here like the _perfect_ gentleman that I am."

"Or...?" Phichit asks, his fingers trailing up the front of Chris' shirt to tug at his collar. He doesn't want Chris to be a gentleman. In fact he wants him to take him upstairs and pound him into his mattress but he's got to try and work out just how to voice it.

"Or," Chris says and leans down to press his lips to Phichit's. As soon as their lips touch a soft moan sounds from the back of his throat and he presses himself right up against Chris' body, loving the feeling. It's especially good when Chris' tongue flicks over his top lip to coax his mouth open. He parts his lips immediately allowing Chris to slip his tongue into his mouth, dragging more moans from the back of his throat.

"Oh that or..." Phichit pants as Chris pulls back for a second before diving in for another quick kiss.

"Or I can take you upstairs just as I promised earlier," Chris says and he sounds equally as breathless. "Although I'm sure you worked that out for yourself."

"Well I'm not one to give it up on the first date," Phichit says grinning trying to sound halfway innocent.

Chris raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" he asks, teasingly.

"Oh just shut up, take me upstairs and fuck me," Phichit replies on a groan. He's half hard and he really doesn't want to have to think about the prospect of spending the night with his hand and his imagination.

"With pleasure," Chris says before leaning down to kiss him again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here's the last chapter of this. Hope you've all enjoyed it and thank you for reading ^_^**

They practically fall through Phichit's front door, lips and hands roaming over each other; desperate to touch, to tease, to tantalise. The grip Chris has on Phichit's backside is so good and has Phichit moaning into his mouth. The door is barely closed and Chrris pushes Phichit up against the wall, taking both of his wrists in one hand and pinning them to the wall above his head. Phichit responds by groaning again and thrusting his hips up in order to make Chris feel just how desperate he is.

"Chris," he gasps as lips move from his to trail up his jaw to his ear.

"Mmm?" Chris hums as he takes Phichit's earlobe between his teeth and drags them over it playfully.

"Shall we... ah!" He's cut off with a choked groan as Chris' tongue licks up the shell of his ear, dipping in to flick over the sensitive cartilage. His knees feel like they're going to give way and he's getting harder and harder by the second. "Shall we take this to my room?" he finally manages to gasp out.

"I thought you'd never ask," Chris chuckles, the sound rumbling right through Phichit's body, making him shiver.

Hands slips down to Phichit's backside to give the flesh a firm grasp before slipping down every so slightly to the tops of his thighs. Phichit takes the hint and wraps his arms around Chris' neck before jumping up to wrap his legs around Chris' waist. The firm grip Chris has on him is comforting so he doesn't feel bad about leaning forward to press kisses to every inch of skin on Chris' neck that he can as strong arms carry him to his bedroom.

Chris playfully drops him onto his bed and Phichit grins up at him seductively as he pulls off the jumper he's wearing. Once it's gone, Chris grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him up into another searing kiss.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispers against Phichit's lips before diving back in for another kiss.

"So are you," Phichit replies as nimble fingers begin to undo the buttons on Chris' shirt. If someone had told him when they first met that he would be in bed with Chris for the third time after having gone out on a date with him he would have thought they were completely crazy. Chris is like a force of nature and he loves every second he's with him, especially as one of Chris' hands slips up the inside of his thigh to grab his cock through his jeans and give it a squeeze that makes Phichit pull away from his lips and moan.

"Oh fuck!"

Chris chuckles. "Such a filthy mouth," he chides. "Are you sure you were an innocent little virgin when I met you?"

"Promise," Phichit replies flashing him a grin. He leans forward, an idea springing to mind that makes his stomach flip, and begins to undo Chris' belt. "Now I want to return the favour from the first time."

"Favour?" Chris asks as Phichit gets his jeans open and slips them down far enough that he can ghost his breath over Chris' clothed cock. "Oh fuck me, that favour!"

Fingers entwine in his hair, which Phichit takes as a good sign so he continues, slipping Chris' boxers down far enough so that his cock can spring free. Before Chris can even blink Phichit opens his lips and takes in as much of his cock as he can. Phichit prides himself on the fact that he actually does know how to suck dick from the albeit limited experience he has. As he begins to suck, his tongue working the underside just as Chris' had done his, the grip on his hair tightens to almost vice like. He can feel a dull throb in the base of his scalp and it feels fucking amazing. To know that he has Chris falling apart makes his chest swell with pride.

"Oh fuck," Chris all but growls. "You're fucking amazing! How are you so good at this? Feel like I'm going to cum already!"

Phichit pulls back, making a show of flicking his tongue over the head before looking up at Chris with a smirk. "This isn't the first time I've sucked someone's cock you know."

Chris lets out a shaking exhale. "You're full of surprises."

"Try me."

Hands grab his shoulders, surprising Phichit slightly, and Chris pushes him back down onto the mattress, kicking off the last of his clothes before coming to hover over him. Phichit can feel his heart pounding in his chest as Chris makes short work of his shirt and jeans, leaving him clad only in his boxers. Chris kisses all the way down his chest, stopping only briefly to flick his tongue over one of Phichit's nipples, raising it into a hardened peak before dragging his teeth over the other to do the same.

Phichit arches off the bed at the attention to his chest, it feels so fucking good but before he can beg for more the sensation is gone, Chris lips and tongue trailing further down his body. A litany of soft moans and cries for more leave Phichit's lips as he becomes more and more desperate by the second. Chris knows exactly what he's doing to drive him wild after only two times together! He knows how to push all the right buttons so that Phichit is a panting moaning mess on the bed beneath him.

"Now," Chris purrs between pressing kisses to the inside of Phichit's thigh, lips dangerously close to his cock, "how would you like the rest of the evening to go?" he asks. "If you want to fuck me you can and if you want me to fuck you into this mattress till you're screaming my name and nothing else then I can."

"Oh god, fuck me please!" Phichit cries.

Chris chuckles softly, taking the waistband of Phichit's boxers in his teeth and giving them a playful snap against his skin. "I can't deny I have a preference as well. Having you fuck me was a very pleasurable experience – one I most definitely would like relive – but there's just something about seeing you writhing on my cock that is too good to pass up."

"Wait," Phichit manages to groan as Chris pulls off his boxers and tosses them over his shoulder, leaving Phichit completely exposed on the bed beneath him.

"Yes my prince?"

"I want to ride you," Phichit blurts out. It's something he's been thinking about all night; being filled with Chris' cock and fucking himself on it.

Chris lets out another shaking exhale. "Fucking hell, you're going to be the death of me if you keep surprising me like this."

Phichit says nothing but quickly retrieves the lubricant from the bottom draw of his bedside table and a condom before seductively pushing Chris down onto the mattress and straddling his waist. Bottom lip caught between his teeth he makes a show of squirting some of the lubricant onto his hand and coating his fingers in it. He locks eyes with Chris as he reaches behind and pushes the first finger in.

"Have you been practising?" Chris asks, a slick grin spreading over his face.

"Only ever thinking about you," Phichit replies licking his lips. He's been unable to help it, every time he's tried to get himself off over the past week thoughts of Chris have crept into his mind like ivy over brick and he hasn't wanted to stop it.

Chris groans and sits up so that he can press his lips to Phichit's, sinking his fingers into his hair. Phichit groans into Chris' mouth, adding a second finger into the mix and a third quickly after as they kiss. He wants Chris and he wants him inside him now. One of Chris' hands slips between them to begin stroking Phichit's cock and he just about fucking loses it.

"Chris," he pants as he pulls away from his lips. "I need you inside me, I can't wait any longer!"

"Neither can I," Chris says equally as breathless. "Want to feel you wrapped around my cock, squeezing me, you're so fucking tight!"

"And you say I have a filthy mouth," Phichit tries to chuckle, blushing slightly, as he pulls his fingers out of himself.

"When you blush so beautifully like that how can I not whisper filth into your ear," Chris counters as he tears open the condom packet and rolls it down over himself. He makes quick but thorough work of covering himself in more lubricant before taking hold of Phichit's hips and positioning him over his cock. "Take it slowly," he tells him, "I can wait until you're ready."

Phichit lets out a long, shuddering breath, as he slowly sinks onto Chris' cock. He takes him right to the hilt until he's fully seated in Chris' lap. He feels so full and like his body is on fire as he grips Chris' shoulders for dear life, breathing heavily.

Chris leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "You're so beautiful," he whispers as he begins to pepper kisses over Phichit's cheeks, nose and forehead. "You're so amazing and so perfect."

"Oh god Chris," Phichit gasps as he feels Chris pulse inside him.

Trying to steady his breathing his begins to slowly slide up Chris' cock to sink back down, slowly building up a rhythm. The sensation has both of them moaning, breath mingling and hands clutching as Phichit begins to speed his thrusts up. He can feel his legs beginning to get tired after a while, his pace beginning to slow.

"Do you want me to throw you down and fuck you?" Chris whispers in his ear.

"Oh fuck yes," Phichit gasps as the head of Chris' cock hits his prostate.

"As you wish."

Chris wraps his arms around Phichit's waist and flips them so that Phichit is lying beneath him on the mattress. Before he even has time to catch his breath Chris is pounding into him at a furious pace, driving him closer and closer to the edge with every single thrust.

"Oh fuck Chris!" he cries, arching off the mattress, his chest rubbing against Chris' as Chris repeatedly rams into his prostate. He's so close, so fucking close all it will take is just one final push.

"You going to cum for me beautiful?" Chris asks, voice low and husky in Phichit's ear. His hand, still a little stick with the lubricant, reaches down between them to begin stroking Phichit's cock again, driving him right to the edge. It only takes a few more thrusts and strokes before Phichit's resolve snaps and he reaches his peak, painting both of their chests in white and groaning Chris' name.

Chris feels him tighten around him like a vice and a few more thrusts into that tight heat and he's falling apart too, spilling into Phichit and filling the condom. Breath rushing from his lungs he drops his head onto Phichit's shoulder. He presses sloppy kisses to every bit of skin that he can reach and hums contentedly as he feel Phichit do the same.

"That was amazing," he sighs contentedly.

"You're amazing," Phichit whispers.

Chris shifts slightly to press a kiss to Phichit's lips. "So are you."

"So what happens now?" Phichit asks.

"Well I'd very much like to take my beautiful boyfriend to a shower and then to bed," Chris replies with a smile.

"Boyfriend," Phichit says a smile spreading over his lips. "I like the sound of that."

Chris presses another kiss to his lips before he pulls out and lies down on the mattress next to him. He strokes a hand over Phichit's cheek as he stares into his eyes. "I'm so glad you called my number that night."

"I am too," Phichit grins. "So am I going to make it to the website?"

"Well," Chris laughs, "you are my greatest success story."

"Oh really?"

"Most definitely," Chris replies.

"Are you sure I'm not your biggest failure?" Phichit teases. "I mean this wasn't exactly supposed to happen."

"Eh, you went on a date with someone who wasn't me," Chris laughs with a shrug.

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"So I'm going to class you as my greatest success story."

"But am I really?" Phichit asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Considering when we met I thought there was no way in hell I was going to be able to find you a date and then you just got me falling for you."

"So how many other clients get to bed the master?" Phichit asks as he reaches over to run his hand through Chris' hair.

"None," Chris smiles.

"Good." He leans over to press his lips to Chris' once more. There's still a part of him that can't actually believe this has happened but the feeling of Chris' lips, his body, his everything make it all so wonderfully real.

 _THE END_


End file.
